GotenxTrunks:Love Story (OLD)
by SliverStars
Summary: Through out all their lives that been best friends. They knew they had feelings for each other... Warning: Gore,Lemons,Yaoi -COMPLETE- OLD! REMAKE COMING VERY SOON! (please stop reading this..the grammar sucks ;v;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Can I please say something...This story is very old..i dont understand why you guys are faving this XDDD...Please understand...That this story is old and stop reading it..XDD i may delete this after i remake it..I'm kinda busy and all and please understand that...this story has awful grammar and plot..what is wrong with my brain..So please understand after reading this just go on and read my shitty story here,**

 **I do like how it got loads of views..but eh.**

 **Hope you understan** d!

Chapter 1

The Secret

Trunks Age-13

Goten Age-12

Ch1 Gilmpse: "Trunks got up closer to Goten face which make Goten blushing saying, I know you love me Goten."

* * *

It was a normal day at middle school when it on a Friday it was just a crazy afternoon

Trunks Briefs is the most popular boy in school, he is mostly a troublemaker,badass kid which the girls are mostly in love with him,few boys are jealous of him and he also cusses sometimes

He's best bud/friend Goten who is so innocent that all the girls think that he so cute that want to choke him to death,he mostly a GG few boys make fun of him,Trunks usually stand up for him and care for him

They been Best friends for so long now... they fell in love with each other

*bell ring*

Trunks was with Goten with his hands in his pocket. So Goten~

Goten was blushing. Y-Yeah?

*Goten POV*

I soooo nerves around Trunks i know that he is my best friend but i love him so much...today is the day when you ask him out Goten~!

You know... i coming over your house for a week. Really~! Yep~ My mom and dad are gone for the week so i'll be hanging at your place alright Goten~

O-Okay. I started to smile and blush i'm just hoping my Mom and Dad aren't home even my brother cause he married to Videl.

*End of POV*

Both of them walking to the end of the hall till they got outside.

Well Well is it the two faggots! The two demi sayains both turn around to see Jack the school bully and his crew

What the hell do you want Jack? Trunks look at him with sharp eyes while Goten was behind Trunks back scared. We here for the little pipsqueak there! Jack was pointing at Goten. Goten peeked and got scared. Jack pushed Trunks out of the way and grabbed Goten by the collar. Goten yelped with tears in his eyes. Please dont hurt me... Goten was about to cry. Let him go! Trunks tried to grab but his gang grabbed him first. I won't hurt so bad crybaby..Jack smirk evilly. Jack put up his fist then punch Goten in the face but.. Goten grabbed his fist then look at him with a pissed off face. FUCK OFF YOU BITCH! Goten punch him in the face that sent him flying to the wall. Trunks pupils shrunk. This was the first time he heard Goten cuss he so nice and innocent that he can't cuss. Goten look at the other boys still with that serious look. Let get outta here! the boys ran off scared and terrified. Goten grabbed Trunks wrist and flied off.

Trunks was still surprised and looking at Goten scared. G-Goten.. I never heard you cuss before.. Goten was looking down. Are you mad at me... What hell no~ That was amazing what you did back there Goten. He stop and he look at him smiling. Thank you for saving me back there. Trunks hugged Goten. Your always be my best friend. Goten started to blush. Ohh Trunks-kun~ Goten hugged him back and started to smile. can we please go to my house~ Sure! Trunks replied. Both of them filed to Son's House

Mom! Dad! Hmm~? there not here... Goten was worried. Trunks looked around the house then he found the note. Yo Goten come here~!

Goten came in running. Yeah? What is it?

Look.. Goten grabbed the note and read aloud.

"Dear Son, Me and Goku went to the Ox Kingdom to take care of my father he is very sick so im trusting you to be left alone with Trunks PLEASE DON'T CAUSE ANY TROUBLE! If there call your brother or Goku or me! If it a foe. Call Goku or Gohan! Please be good Goten sweetie~! Well'l we be back soon!

Love you!

-Chi-Chi

Huh both of your parents are gone... that means... LET GET TURNT UP! Trunks was getting hype. YEAH! Goten jump with excitement.

*Few hours later*

Goten was laying on Trunks lap there were watching Dragon Ball where the part when Bulma meets Goku

 _You give me that dragon ball and i'll give you a little peek~_ Bulma pulled up her skirt showing her panties to Goku

 _Why would i care seeing your dirty old panty._ Goku replied

 _IT AINT DIRTY YOU RUDE LIL BOY!_

My mom was a... slut... back then damn...

Goten was lying on Trunks lap blushing smiling. _Is... this a dream or real i hope this never end..._

Trunks look at Goten. Hey Goten i wanna know something~

Yeah? I was wondering do you like me? Hmm?! Goten blush cherry red. Hmm? Goten?

Goten stood up and started walking away. Naw i d-dd-dont~

"Trunks got up closer to Goten face which make Goten blushing saying, I know you love me Goten."

Don't pretend... chibi. Goten blush hard when he heard say that. Trunks-kun~ Goten was breathing and looked away.

Look at me chibi...look at me. Trunks put his hand under the younger sayian chin and started kissing him deeply. Goten was blushing and groaning with his lustful eyes. Trunks explored in younger sayain mouth by messing with his tongue. He was enjoying Goten groans and grunts. Trunks stop the passionate kiss. Wh-Why did you stop Trunks-kun~? Cause chibi im saving that for tomorrow night~

Why can't we do that now~? Cause im getting tired~ Trunks lied back on the couch and let the younger sayain lay on his warm chest

I-I love you Trunks-kun~

I love you too Chibi~

Both of them fell asleep during the dark starry night~

* * *

Woo this took all night to make this~! I'm glad this is done!

Lemon maybe in the next chapter there will be more GotenxTrunks chapters

Please R&R~!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Love Me Like You Do(song reference XDDD)

Ch 2 Glimpse: "Tr-Trunks... Please f-fuck me~. Goten was begging for him to enter him"

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon as we see Goten and Trunks holding hands walking through the street.

Goten was blushing in embarrassment seeing people was staring at them. _Ohhh why did we went out walking like this... People are staring at us like... what the fuck there are kids! Ummm... WTF?_

Trunks didn't givea fuck about it about people staring at both of them. He was looking at Goten was embarrass and kiss his cheek. Don't be scared chibi~ Trunks smiled and chuckled. But... we're in public. Goten whisper scared.

Some Women were giggling and gossiping about Goten and Trunks. I gotta say there very cute for each other~! Yeah! teehee! Goten and Trunks at the girls and just walk away from them. Goten was licking on a popsicle while Trunks was staring at him with his face blushing. He is imagine that Goten licking and sucking his dick.

*Trunks imagnation*

Goten was licking his dick with his lustful eyes while hearing Trunks grunts. He starting sucking on it. Ahh~ C-Chibi..

Mmm...mmf.. Goten moaning and choking on his dick. Ahhh chibi im about to blow my load!

TRUNKS HELLLLLOOOOO?! Trunks snapped out and shook his head WHAAA?! We are here... Goten has his arm crossed. There were back home.

What happen... I had to carry you for hours to get home. Huhhh... and also your nosebleeding. Goten was pointing at his nose. Are thinking something dirty about me licking on that popsicle earlier? Nooooo... Trunks smiled and sweating. Don't lie Trunksey~

Ok... i did! he was blushing hard. Goten was blushing and making this face: O/_\\\O... G-Gote-

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! Goten smack him in the face. OOOWWWW?! WHAT THE HELL DUDE?!

*few mins later -w-;*

Sorry Trunksey... Goten has his head down. It okay chibi.. even though it hurts alot... Trunks forgive him by kissing his cheek.

Hey let play some video games~! Yeah! But let do it in your room~~~ O...kay...

Both them head to Goten's room which had the PS4(lol xDD) Goten turn it on to play DBZ Xenoverse

*few mins later AGAIN*

WHAT?! How did i lose?! Guess im lucky Trunks. You cheated didn't cha? Did not!

Did too! Did not! Did Too~! Trunks grabbed Goten and toss him on the bed and be on top of him. Ehh... Trunks please be gentle with me... Oh... i will be gentle... REAL gentle~ Trunks starting kissing Goten neck which make Goten get horny. Trunks bit his neck which make Goten squealed.

Trunks look at Goten with his lustful eyes and kiss him on the lips gentle. Goten was deeply hard... he wanted Trunks and his body. Trunks started to go rough on him by messing with his tongue and kiss him roughly. Trunks stops and pulled Goten's shirt up. Trunks started to lick his lips and started to suck on his right nibble. Goten was moaning quietly. P-Please Trunks please stop~ Goten was begging for more. Trunks didn't stop he unbuckled his pants revealing his 5 inch dick. Goten blush deep red. Trunks stared at it and smirk evilly and started licking his dick. Ahh~ Trunks...

Mmmmn...ahh Trunks started to put Goten dick in his mouth sucking on it slow and easy. Goten started to moan in pleasure. Pl-Pleae stop...it f-f-eels- so goooood... Trunks ignored it and started to suck faster. T-Trunks im about cummmM! His seed gagged in the older sayain mouth.

Mmmmn~! Your cum taste good chibi! T-Thanks... Your so beautiful chibi~ Thank you Trunks-kun~ Goten blushed. Trunks took off his shirt showing his abs. Goten was blushing harder he never seen Trunks abs up close even though in the locker room sometimes. then he took off his pants revealing his 6 inch dick which Goten nosebleed a bit. O-Oh my! You like this dont cha huh chibi~? Trunks smirked.

ummm... Trunks grabbed Goten head and forced his mouth into his hard dick. Mmmf?! Suck it chibi~ Goten started to suck slowly while he's being choked on on his dick. Mmmn...mmn... Goten started to suck on it faster while Trunks was moaning. D-Damn Chibi~ im about to cum in any minute! Goten started to suck really fast and moan quietly. I'm...CUMMING~! Goten choked on his sperm and his dick. Trunks kiss his lips and mess with his hot tongue and swallowed his own sperm. Then Trunks filps Goten over laying on his chest. spread his buttcheeks to show his little butthole which make the younger sayain squealed.

Trunks put his fingers in Goten mouth making him suck on them. He insert one of his wet fingers in his tight butthole which make him scream in pain.

I know it gonna hurt chibi you will get use to it~ Trunks speak in a yet soft,sexy,husky voice. Goten was sweating and breathing hard while Trunks was inserting his fingers back and forth. Goten moans in pleasure. Trunks stop and took out his fingers and has his hard dick near Goten entrance.

Trunks look at Goten. Do you want me to this? Goten looked at him with his lustful eyes.

"Tr-Trunks... Please f-fuck me~. Goten was begging for him to enter him" Well that more like it~

Trunks entered him slowy which make Goten screamed in pain. Ah fuck~ it only gonna hurt for a sec~! Trunks fits his throbbing dick in him and sigh in satisfaction and thrust slowy. A-hhh Trunks... Oh chibi your ass is so damn tight!

Ahhh...ah...ah...ah. Goten was moaning in pleasure. Please Trunks! Faster! Harder! Ohh...You like it rough~ Trunks thrust went faster and harder. Goten grabbed the sheets and moan in pleasure. Ohh~! F-Fuck! Oh chibi im about to blow my load!

Please Trunks! Fill me up! Im...im...CUMMMING! Trunks blew his seeds all up in Goten ass also he blew his load too. Mmmn...ahh fuck chibi that was to good~~ Trunks was tired and the sperm of off Goten. Yeah it was Trunks-kun~~

Trunks pulled the cover over them and has his arm around Goten waist. Goten blush and smiled.

Good Night Trunks~

Good Night Chibi~

This was the day that Goten will always remember...

TBC...

* * *

This took all day~! Im glad that it is finshed~!  
I think Gohan and Videl will be in the chapter~

Remember to R&R~!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You Bad Little Shota~

Ch3 Glimpse: Hi Trunks-kun~ Goten said it sexually while Trunks has his mouth open and nosebleeding on the floor

* * *

What is taking so loong for Truuuuuuunks... Goten was sitting on the couch reading a yaoi manga of him and Trunks(Where did he got that from ewe)

He was waiting on Trunks cause he went to the store he was supposed to buy him candy and sweets but he taking so long that Goten was going to die of no sugar even Trunks is his sugar~~(if you know what i mean ewe)

Oh mmmmymyyyyy Trunks-kun you are giving me alot of pleasure~~~~~~~~~ Goten drooled and nosebleeding. as Goten put down the book and got another manga. Ahh Len Kagamine manga hmmm? Goten open the book and turn the pages and see Len cosplay in many oufits and being fucked. Oh my god... I should do that to Trunks~! and seduce him really good to get him a huge boner. Goten licked his lips and got up and walk around the house looking for a sexy bunny suit or a sexy bear suit. Hmmm...He looked in his Mom and Dad room and looked in the closet

He saw a bikini suit that Chi-Chi wore since she was a kid. Oh woow... when did she wore this? meh whatever~ Goten saw a bunny suit but it a female suit. He tossed every clothes in the closet.

DAMN IT!(sound like Vegeta XDD) I need a hot bunny or a sexy cub or bear suit! Goten saw that there were some tight underwear,bear or cubs ears and a tail. Goten smile got wider and his eyes pupils turn to stars. Yess~! Goten toss his shirt in the air and his pants and boxers and grab the suit.

Goten is now a shota cub(not a furry he still a human) he look at him from the back to the front. Owiee these underwears are tight.. Goten was blushing harder when saw him in the mirror. Goten face turn to his lustful face saying: Trunks would love this~

Goten make some sexy seducing poses like sticking his tongue out and lick his fingers sexually and sucking making some grunts and soft moans.

then he pull down his tight underwear and felt his butthole. ahh~ he put one of his fingers in his tight butthole which make him moan in pain. Ahh! Trunks...

Goten insert his fingers back and forth moaning in rhythm, he put another of his fingers in his butthole which makke him moan in pleasure. Goten felt like he going to reach his limit. He scissored his fingers and moan louder and imagine what Trunks did to him last night. Ahh...ah...ah! his seed squirt on the floor and Goten smirk and giggled. Wait till Trunks sees me. Goten put his tight underwear back on. He heard the door open. Yo chibi! Im here! Goten got happy and licked his lips. Get ready Trunks... this is gonna be the day your going to remember... Goten turn off the lights in his room and jump on the bed in a sexy pose.

Where the hell is he? Trunks looks around the house looking for the younger sayain and then he finally reach Goten's room. he sigh and open the door it was all pitch black that he couldn't see. He can sense his ki in here. he turn on the lights and has his mouth open and nosebleeding on the floor. Hi Trunks-kun~ Goten said it sexually while Trunks has his mouth open and nosebleeding on the floor. Goten has his hands his bare chest and the other hand on his crotch.

C-chibi?! Trunks got a boner in his pants that make him blush harder. What is this?! Goten lick his fingers and suck on them sexually.I want you~~~ He make some quietly moan and grunts. F-Fuck me...He take his fingers out and turn over laying on his chest and has his butt in the air. What are you waiting for Trunks~~~

then he shake his butt slowy and lick his lips with his lustful eyes. Trunks was nosebleeding hard. TOO CUTE! Trunks faint on the floor smiling.

Goten got off the bed and walk toward to Trunks and grab him then toss him on the bed and Goten pinned him on the bed. Tonight... im taking control Trunks...

Goten kiss Trunks on the lips which make him awake. Goten has his eyes half closed. Trunks was moaning quietly. Goten let his tongue enter Trunks mouth which make both of the boys hard already. Goten broke the kiss and pull up Trunks shirt reaveling his abs. Goten smiled and said. For a 13 year old boy you really work out~~ Well my dad does make me work hard. mmmm~~ Goten didn't listen he was sucking on his nibbles. C-Chibi! Goten twist his left nibble while Trunks trying not to moan louder. Please... dont s-stop... Goten kissed his neck and smelled his aroma which make him full horny. Goten pulled down his pants and boxer and began sucking on his dick. Ah-ah chibi... Goten lick his dick from the bottom to the top. and began sucking on it. Mmm~mm... Oh my... Ch-chibi... ahhh...

Goten starting to suck faster while Trunks is rubbing his head. Chibi... Ahh! Goten felt his cum and lick the rest of his sperm off his dick. Trunks smirk and took off Goten's tight underwear and toss it in other side of the room. My cub~~ Goten smirk and his eyes pupils turn to hearts. Make me your Trunks~~~ I want you now!

Trunks insert one of his fingers thrusting back and forth making the younger sayian scream in pleasure smiling. Ohh Trunks~~! Trunks insert another of his fingers and made a scissor motion which make Goten scream louder. Ohh myyyyy... Goten look at him with a dirty look and got on top of him. Chibi?! Goten lick his fingers and spread the older sayain butt. Ohh yes nice ass~~~ Goten began to lick the older sayian butthole which make him grunt. A-ah fuck.. Chibi dont stop... Trunks rubbed Goten cubs ears. Goten began to insert one of his fingers in the older sayain butthole which make him scream in pain. Ahh...ah chibi... Trunks was gasping for air. It okay Trunks... it going to hurt a little bit... Goten kiss Trunks cheek. then insert his index finger back and forth. Ahugh ah! Goten insert his middle fingeer twist around and made a scissor motion in his butthole. Please chibi... come at me all you want you bad little shota...

Goten lick his lips and insert his dick in the older sayain butthole. Ohh yesss Trunks... Ahhhhhh...ah..ah chibi... Trunks moan and has his arm around his chibi's neck

Your enjoying this Trunks-kun?

YESSSS~! please chibi harder faster! I want your sperm all up in my ass! Goten love when his boyfriend talk's dirty. He always does.

Goten start going to go faster and harder. Ohhh! Fuck! Ahh! Trunks im going to cum in any sec! Hurry! Cum in my ass chibi! Trunks smiles and drooled how it felt. It felt to damn good! I-i-i-i... abo-abo-about to CUMMMM! Goten seed exploded all up in Trunks ass. Both demi sayains was tired and sweating. Trunks rubbed his chibi's hair and kissed his lips. Goten let him be on top of him. saliva came out of their mouth. Trunks hold Goten tightly around his waist. I love you so much chibi~

I love you too Trunks-kun~~ Goten fell asleep.. sleeping in his lovers arms...

* * *

WOOO THIS TOOK ALL DAY XDDDD

I finally out of school!

I cant wait for the Phineas and Ferb Last Day of Summer(I heard this is the final episode ;^;)

Gohan and Videl are maybe going to be in the next chapter...

Thanks for reading! Remember to R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I-I-IM PREGNANT?!

Ch 4 Gilmpse: My-my-my BROTHER IS GAY?! Gohan was started to get pissed off.

It was a lovely dark starry night...after we saw Goten fucking Trunks in the last chapter this is where the cliffhanger comes in...

Gohan was holding Videl's hand. There were walking to Goku house to check on Goten and Trunks. Why do we have to check them on.. Videl look at her phone to see what time it was.. it was 12:45 at night. She began to yawn. Cause i want to check what my little brother is doing with Trunks...

Gohan notice that the door was locked. he doesn't want to break to the door down. so he went to look at the windows. then his pupils shrank. oh my god no nonononononononono...

M-m-my BROTHER IS GAY?! Gohan was started to get pissed off. Then Videl came in running. What Gohan? What wrong? She gasp and starting to blush hard also started to nosebleeding. OMGOMGOGMOGMGOMGOGMGOMGOM! She started to squeal as she saw Goten sleeping in Trunks arms. Gohan has his eyes twitching then he got a special idea. Hey Videl can we make a wish with the dragon balls? Yes... but all the dragon balls are scattered everywhere! That why we got the dragon radar!

Oh please dont tell me...

WE GOING ON A ADVENTURE! Goten started to squirmed when he heard Gohan scream. Trunks kiss his forehead and brought him closer to his chest.

Oh no... in the middle of the night... Yep! Gohan grabbed Videl hand and flew around the grassland. Okay there are two dragon balls here you look that way while i go that way. Gohan should we go together~~ Gohan was already gone. DAMN IT GOHAN! I cant believe he's my husband. Videl started to look through the grass it took her a few mins till she found one. Found one! then a dinosaur was growling at her. Hmm? she looked back and started to scream. GOHAN! HELP ME! Gohan was looking for the dragon ball till he found it. Got it Videl! huh? sweetie?

GOHAN! *few hours for serching the dragon balls... Gohan and Videl has found all seven dragon balls* Sun began to rise it almost time for the demi sayains to wake up... Okay ready Vi-WOAH?! What happend to you?! I have been in danger all night and you didn't came to save me! Sorry sweetie... Gohan kiss her cheek. Plus what is this for? Gohan whisper to Videl ear. Videl began to fangirl. Sheneron Arise! the skin turn dark the the dragon balls began to light up. then the eternal dragon comes out of the dragon balls.

IM AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH. Yeah blah blah... let get this shit over it! Videl didn't giva fuck.

Yeah this is gonna be quick.. i... want my younger brother... to be pregnant! There it done.. Wait your eyes didn't glow.. yeah it took a quick sec! Dude what the hell? Whatever bye losers! Dragon Balls started to go up in the air then scattered around the world again. Videl started to giggle and run to the home to see if Goten is pregnant. Goten began to yawn. hmmm? where is Trunks... maybe he started to cook breakfast for me... Goten stood up and take off the bear ears and tail. he walk toward to the bathroom then look at him in the mirror then started to head to the toilet. Hmm?!

He started to walk backwards then look at him in the mirror again. He cover his mouth. GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Goten began to scream at the top off his lungs which make the earth shake.

Goku jumped when he heard the scream. What wrong honey? Chi-Chi asked Goku. Sorry Chi-Chi i felt... a disturbance... Goku looked backed at her. What the hell chibi?! Goten was intense screaming he has eyes twitching.

Chibi? What wrong with you. Trunks looked at him with his eyebrows cocked up. im...i.i.i.i..i.i.i. im pregn-pregnant... Trunks began to laugh. Oh chibi your so adorable~. Trunks sense another ki it was Goten stomach and his pupils began to shrink. oh... my... god... Trunks faint he going to be the daddy. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! Goten began to freak out. HOW CAN I TELL MY PARENTS OR YOUR MOM OR BROTHER MY MOM IS GONNA SPANK ME MAKE ME NOT SEE YOU AGAIN! Goten began to drop down floor and began to cry. Trunks put his hands to Goten cheek. It okay~ We'll figure something out~ Li-li-like run away? Yeah~!

Then how can we go to school? My mom make a cloning device that has all of our DNA! Cool! yep~ even though this is our forth day of summer..

Your parents dont come back till next 2 weeks... so let run away next week~ Okay. Goten hugged him. Videl giggled and blush.

I wont let them run away... Huh?

* * *

Goten and Trunks looks like there going to be the parents... They grow up so fast ;v;

TWO CHAPTERS FOR ONE DAY YASSSS! This was a very quick chapter.

Rememeber to R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Enough!

Ch 5 Gilmpse: "Trunks punch Gohan in the face. I want Goten and he want me too!"

* * *

Goten rubbed his stomach he's still skinny but he sense the baby ki. oh my goooooooodd... Goten looked back at tv. He was watching DB.

 _Ewww! Gross!_! Chi-Chi shoot her laser at the dinosaur and it exploded. SO THAT WHY THAT OUTFIT WAS IN THE CLOSET! my mom was allowed to wear that since she was kid... what the hell is wrong with her dad... Trunks was putting stuff in the washer machine. Then he walk toward to Goten. Is that your mom as a kid?! Yep... That outfit... yeah... she was a... Don't even say it...

Trunks kiss Goten cheek. How old are you Trunks? 14... WHAT?! My birthday was two days ago that day you fucked and seduce me. Was that a b-day gift? Yeah~! I love that gift. Goten just notice Trunks voice got deeper. You just notice my voice got deeper didn't cha. Goten didn't listen he was annoyed by his sexy deep voice. Goten? Chibi? wha~? Goten was in love with Trunks deep voice. Trunks chuckled. Your so cute you know that~

Yep~~~~~~ Someone began to knock on the door. Goten open the door. Brother? Goten i need to talk to Trunks. Trunks-kun! Gohan want to talk to you~! Trunks came running and Gohan shut the door and let Goten stay inside. Sup Go-

Listen here Trunks! I saw you holding your hands around my little brother waist last two night ago and he have bear cubs on his head did you fuck him! He fucked me on that night so yeah what the deal? Your the one make him like a slut didn't cha! No I didn't it! You did! I not letting you see my brother anymore you whore! Trunks pupils shrank when he heard him said that. "Trunks punch Gohan in the face. I want Goten and he want me too!" Gohan kick him in the stomach which make Trunks gagged blood. Guys stop! Goten ran up to them trying to stop the fight. Gohan punch Trunks sending him to the air. Gohan appear him and punch behind the back. Goten has tears in his eyes seeing his brother beating up his boyfriend.

Trunks vanish and kicked Gohan and vanish again and kick and vanish and punch him sending him to the ground. KAMAHAMAHA! Trunks get hit sending him to the ground. Gohan grab and punch him in the face multiple times and send him flying to a tree. Goten fell on the ground on his knees with tears in eyes. C'mon Goten we leaving.. NO! YOU HURT MY TRUNKS! Goten was crying with tears falling from eyes that won't stop. Goten! He is using you! He treating you like a slave you don't understand! Your just a kid! NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU DUMBASS! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU GOHAN! Gohan was shocked with the words of his younger brother. Goten ran away crying the tears won't stop. Goten! Goten come back... i'm ... sorry... Trunks got up with blood from his head and nose. G-Goten... This is all your fault! You ruined Goten life! Your supposed to be his big brother and care for him! Trunks cough out blood. And plus i wasn't using him. I love him there is nothing that i would break his heart! I love Goten and he loves me too... Trunks looked down and blush. Gohan put his hands under Trunks chin. Trunks blush. What the hell are you doing?! Gohan kissed him on the lips. Trunks blushed hard. WTH IS HE DOING?! Trunks thought about it. Gohan beagn to mess with his tongue making Trunks moan. Gohan stopped the kiss and made this face: O/O oh my god... what the fuck did i just do... you just kiss me you idiot!

Trunks stood up. Come on your going to apologize to Goten... Trunks walk away looking for his chibi. Gohan followed him. They fly around the city looking for the 12 year old innocent demi sayain. It was no luck they never found him.

We will never find him... Trunks heard some crying and sniffing. Goten! Tr-tr-tr-unks... Goten sniff when he saw his boyfriend, Oh i-t-t yo-yo-yo-you... Goten has his arm crossed. Goten... Don't say another word to me you ruined my life! I don't want to see you again! Goten... I'm sorry... I wish i didn't came into this... You and Trunks are perfect for each other... just like me and Videl... also Mom and Dad... and Bulma and Vegeta... also Krillen and 18... you my little brother and i should accepted it... and i love you Goten... i hope you could forgive me... Goten stood up and looked down at the ground and back to Gohan and hugged him with tears in his eyes. G-G-Gohan! Im sory all the harsh things i said to you! Goten began to cry harder. I forgive you bro... Trunks has tears in his eyes. Trunks are you crying? No! I have something in my eyes! I'm glad that all of this is over! C'mon chibi we are out! Goten hugged his brother one last time and grab Trunks hand. Bye Gohan! Goten and Trunks flied away. Sun began to go down and Gohan filed away to see Videl both of them went to the opposite ways ...

Everything should be normal... For now...

* * *

I HAD TO ADD A MIRAI GOHAN X TRUNKS MOMENT XDDD I HAD TOO!

This was very quick... it took 1 hour to write this~ I really amazed what i done~! I think there will be a total of 30 Chapters it will contain violence, love, lemons, suspense and funny moments~! Now get excited the next chapter will maybe contain... Who Knows!

Chap 6... still planning... don't know what gonna happened next~~

Rememeber to R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Don't Tell Him...

Ch 6 Glimpse: Trunks wanted Gohan to stop... But he felt like he doesn't want to...

* * *

Trunks rub Goten stomach making Goten purr. Man... we have to wait 9 months for the baby to come out... your mom is gonna kill me... Goten was scared having a baby as a 12 years old he know that Trunks is scared too.. he scared of his mom reaction she would filp the bird... Trunks also imagine it as well... it too scary to explain. Goten stood up and put some shoes on. Where are you going? Im going to doctor... Why? To see our baby is a boy or a girl. Trunks didn't want a girl he only want a boy that all he wants. I be back soo let just pray that... the baby comes on August... before school starts... Goten flew to the city to see doctor. Why didn't he ask me to go with him? Meh whatever... i just hope nothing bad happens... Gohan appear behind him and scared him. BOO! GAHHH! Damn it Gohan! Did i scared cha! You did! auggh...

So how Goten doing.. Chibi? He not feeling well... he scared having a baby... also... he have thrown up at 1:00 at night he been there till i woke up at 9:00... Trunks remember what happened this morning.

*that morning*

Trunks yawn and got up to go use the bathroom. hmm?! Chibi?! How long have you been in here?! Tooooooooooo loooooooooooonnnnnnggggggg... Goten felt like he going to die... what time did you got in here? on- Goten threw up again and Trunks grab him and carried him to the kitchen to give him medicine.

*Now*

Yeah glad he stop barfing bleh... Wooooowww it hard having someone pregnant.. yep... *sigh*

Remember that i kiss you yesterday... Yes?! What was that for?! The 14 year old demi sayain got pissed off. You like that kiss didn't cha.. NO I DIDN'T IM GLAD CHIBI DIDN'T FOUND OUT! iIF HE DID HE WOULD KILL YOU! Gohan put his hands under the demi sayain chin. Oh god... not again... Gohan kiss him on the lips gentle making Trunks blush harder. I dont like Gohan that way i love chibi more! Trunks enjoyed the kiss a bit more making some quiet moans. Gohan broke the kiss and lick his neck. Trunks blush much harder. Gohan! please stop! Gohan didn't stop he pull his shirt up and lick his chest. Trunks moan quietly trying not to moan loud.

Gohan leave a trali of kisses to top to the bottom. then he took off his Trunks boxers revealing his 6.4 dick it has grown! Trunks blush harder when he saw his dick has grown. Gohan began licking on it. Ahh! Gohan! Trunks tried not to moan but he has to let one out... Gohan started to suck on the tip of the penis making Trunks moan louder. G-g-ohan! Gohan started to suck faster making Trunks cum all over his face. Gohan?! What the hell! Sorry Trunks i can't resist you and your body... If chibi finds out i gonna kill you... Gohan already took off his shirt and pants also boxers. Trunks blushed harder Gohan dick was bigger then his. it must be 8.5 inches! Trunks poke at it.. ohhh Trunks.. Trunks felt like he doesn't want to do it but he actually done it. he started to lick it and suck on it slowy. Ohh Trunks~~~ Gohan began to rub his hair. Trunks started to suck on it faster making Gohan to moan louder. Trunks suck much faster to make Gohan cum all up in his mouth and Trunks gagged on it. Gohan kissed Trunks on the lips deeply. Gohan laid Trunks on his back and make Trunks suck on his fingers to make it wet. Gohan insert his index fingers in Trunks butthole which was tight making Trunks scream in pain. Trunks wanted Gohan to stop... But he felt like he doesn't want to... Gohan insert it back and forth also insert his middle finger in his tight butthole making Trunks moan louder. He took it out and about to isert his hard dick. Trunks was breathing hard and sweating he never been fucked like this before... Insert your dick in my ass now... Trunks blush harder when he said that. oh wow Trunks... Gohan insert his dick in Trunks entrance Trunks scream in pleasure. Gohan! Oh my!

Ahh...ah..ah..ah Trunks moan in rhythm making Gohan more horny and hump him slowy. Ohh... Gohan your too big for my hole... I don't mind...

Gohan started to hump him faster making Trunks moan in pleasure. Oh Gohan! Faster! Harder! please! You got it Trunk i'm about to reach my limit. Please reach your limit Gohan! Damn it im talking dirty again! Trunks said it in his mind. Fu-fuck... ahh! I'm... cumming! ahh! Trunks breath heavenly.. Gohan kiss his cheek. Sorry what i did yesterday. it fine.. a knock came from the door. Trunks-kun! It was Goten speaked in delight.

Trunks put on his clothes quickly and open the door. Sup chibi what did the doctor say. We are having a boy and the baby should come in the next two months! Goten hug Trunks and spin him around. Yay! Trunks was smiling and giggling also Goten was too. Gohan laugh to see his brother in joy. Gohan thought to himself. Let just hope he don't get mood swings... and find out i fuck Trunks...

Let just hope Mom and Dad doesn't finds out too... especially Mom and Vegeta...

* * *

Cha 6 is here! with a Mirai GohanxTrunks scene maybe i shoud do a Mirai Trunks x Kid Gohan scene which Gohan remember that Mirai Trunks rammed him when he a kid shoudl i?

Chap 7 is coming your way maybe invovled Goten having mood swings~

Remember to R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

You cheated on ME?!

Ch 7 glimpse: Yo-y-y-you cheated on... ME?! Goten has tears in his eyes filled with anger and rage and there was a yellow aura around him.

6/12/15

4:15 in the afternoon

Trunks know he not a uke he the seme around Goten but he a uke around Gohan... if Goten finds out that Trunks have sex with Gohan he going to be fucked and Gohan is going to be dead in a grave says: RIP Dumbass Motherfucker(TAHA XDD) Trunks sign and laid back on the couch and Goten jump on him. Ohhhh~ Trunks i wonder what we are going to call our baby name? Truten? Naww that our couple name.. Gotenks Jr? ... Shit that good! Goten giggled and smiled. Dende he so damn cute... i could just die right now.. Goten kiss Trunks cheek blushing. Trunks kiss Goten lips making Goten moan quietly and Goten pulled away from the kiss and notice there a bite on his left side on his neck. Trunks say his mind. SHITHSIHSIHSHSIHIHTITHITHITHISTHITHTITSHIHSHIT! SHIT! Goten pointed at his neck. What is this? What the fuck is this Trunks?! Trunks never been yelled at by Goten for so long. It nonthing! Trunks smiled. No it looks like Gohan bite. How the hell can he recognize his brother bite?! What did my brrother do to you?! He-he-h-e didn't do nonthing! Trunks shook in fear to see Goten rage. Tell me the truth or i will rape you till you are a dead sayain! He fucked me okay! Goten stood there and has his eyes closed smiling he began to chuckled. Ohhh Trunks you don't know what he done... Chibi? Yo-y-y-you cheated on... ME?! Goten has tears in his eyes filled with anger and rage and there was a yellow aura around him. SHIT I FUCKED UP! It not my fault it your brother fault!

Goten grab Trunks by the collor and said: THAT DEAD SON OF A BITCH FUCKED YOU?! Goten already turn to a SSJ. THIS IS THE LAST TIME! HE'S IS A DEAD MOTHERFUCKER! Goten flew away from the house in full speed! He was pissed off! Like i said Gohan is dead meat... Trunks said it in his mind he use vainsh to go to Gohan house. GOHAN! Goten is coming for you to kill you! Gohan open the door. WHAT?! Chibi found out he coming to ki- GOHAN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! Goten has fire in eyes. oh shit! c'mon we a-

Too late... Goten said with a dark voice and look at Gohan with a pissed off look. Goten calm down.. i- NO DAMN APOLOGIZE! Goten punch him stright to the stomach sending him flying. Hmm?! Videl jumped. Go-goten?! Videl stay away from this. GOTEN WH- STFU YOU SLUT! Videl fainted

Trunks felt like he wet himself he is scared of Goten a bit more. is this is his side that he never shown... maybe cause it too dangerous... too deadly... too scary... or maybe he doesn't want to hurt anyone so hard... or he having... mood... swings? Gohan got back up. Goten! I don't want to fight you! I wouldn't wanna fight myself neither! Goten appear behind him and kick him behind his back. Gohan use his ki at him Goten evade it all. KAMEKAMEHA! Gohan evade and appear afornt of him and punch in the face. Guys stop! Trunks came in running. STAY OUT OF IT! Goten use his ki to trap Turnks around his legs. SINCE WHEN CAN YOU DO THAT?! Goten avoid Gohan kick, Goten tried to kick him but Gohan grab his legs and throw him in the air. KAMA-HAMA-HAAAAAAAA! Goten gasped. BOOOM! Nooo! Goten fell on the ground. Blood was running on his arms and cheeks and legs also his clothes was torned. Goten! Stop this! You can't beat me! I...DONT CAAAAAREEEEE! Goten transform to a SSJ2 For the first time. Trunks puplis shrank to see his BF to turn into a SSJ2 also Gohan was shocked. Goten use his ki like whips to tie Gohan arms together. I'M NOT LETTING YOU STAND SEEING HOW I MUCH HATE YOU! KAMA-HAMA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gohan tries to avoid it but it was too late. BOOOOOM! Gohan got sent flying to a rock which broke apart. Gohan tried to stand up. I never thought it be this way... Trunks supposed to be mine! not yours! and you let cheat me! Your supposed to be my bro! but you just to lie behind my back! Goten started to cry. G-Goten...

Dude! Stop! I tired of seeing you two fight! Listen i done with the love triangle stuff! I never thought this would be this way... Goten transform back a normal sayain and ran crying. Chibi! Chibi! Goten was behind the rock crying silently. Chibi? Go away... i'm a monster and you should be around me! Why does this remind of that Steven Universe episode... Trunks thought of it. Chibi i love you! your the only one i love~! Gohan sat down with him. Bro.. i didn't know you felt this way... I DID FELT THIS WAY! YOU HAVE SEX WITH MY BF BEHIND MY BACK! Goten im sorry... it just that he me of the Future Trunks from a diffrent future he fucked me since i was kid... so he cheated on me again?! Goten you didn't exist... if androids kill us all... Goku died of a Heart diseases you weren't born... but im glad he didn't... i won't influnce your's and Trunks life ever again Gohan kissed Goten forehead. Trunks was like meh.. it brotherly love.. Goten started to calm down. I'm sorry Gohan i was going through mood swings... I KNEW IT! Really?! Yeah... But i forgive cha~! Let say that we don't metion this or remember this. Trunks hold a erase memory machine gun. Hold still ya'll. Trunks aim the gun at both of them. Wait Trunks what is that?! AIM! FIRE! WOAH! The ray hit both of them they don't remember the fight, or Gohan had sex with Trunks those are the only thing they don't remember. Where are we bro? we are both torn up Goten. Trunks? What happened? umm.. Broly was revived and you both kill him and Goten you transform into a Super Sayain 2 too. AWESOME! Goten jump in the air. oww.. my arm.. oh everything hurts... Both of them were in pain. Hey Trunks? yeah Gohan? Do you have any of those Senzu Beans? SENZU BEAN!(Reference XDD) Trunks toss Gohan and Goten a Senzu Beans. Both of them eat it and swallowed it. That much better! Hey where Videl! Trunks already erased her memory what Goten called her. She fainted. She be okay! C'mon Goten we are outta here!

Goten came in running to Trunks and jump on his back. Give me a piggy back ride~! Trunks smiled you are such a adorable shota! Trunks carried Goten on his back all the way home. Bye big brother~! Bye Goten and Trunks take care~!

Moon shine bright in dark starry night

only two more days to run away... Goten whispered in Trunks ear when they got into the bed.

Yeah... let just hope mood swings... don't go out of control... Don't wo- Goten already fall asleep on Trunks chest. Trunks thought to himself. THANK DENDE THE FIGHT OF THE BROTHERS HAS FINAALY ENDED! THANKS TO ME! Trunks fell asleep holding Goten around his arm

* * *

SO MUCH REFERENCES! XDDD

Next chapter maybe The Run Away! Goku and Chi-Chi is maybe gonna be in the 9th chapter

This took so long to plan! I'm so glad that this is finish!

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta- thanks for reviewing my story~! im glad your enjoying it~! There many questions that aren't answer i love your questions! It gives me more ideas for the story~! Thanks you ^v^

Remember to R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

The Run Away... Secrets Reveled!

Ch 8: Daddy... I-I-m... Pregnant! Goten looked down blushing. Both Goku and Vegeta has their mouth open to the ground.

* * *

Trunks brouhgt food to Goten. Ham.. Are you... trying to say i'm fat?! Trunks was like da fuq did he just say... No no chibi~! Goten eyes began to twitched. BOAI I GONNA BE-

*I'm sorry it too violet to see this scene so we skip it ^v^*

*two min later~*

Goten closed the fringe. Im s-sorry Trunks... w-w-we are out of ice pops... Oh Dende... why... Goten began to cry. Oh Dendeeeeeeeeeeeee WHY CAN'T TIME GO QUICK?!

Hey chibi im going to the kitchen. Do you need something? I want this damn baby out of me right now. Goten started to get pissed while play DB Xenoverse Online. Im sooo sorry Trunks... is just that im going through mood swings... I know~ But i don't know how long is this gonna take... Don't Chibi we can handled this together~ AUGGGGGGHHHHH! HOW THE HELL DID I FUCKING LOSE?! Goten got up and got flames around him. I'm going for a walk! Trunks started to walk faster.

*After Sunday*

6/15/15

5:25 in the morning

Chibi~

Chibi~ CHIBI! Hmm.. Wake up... We are leaving... We are running away this early... yep~! Trunks kiss his forehead. C'mon put on your shirt and pants on~ Trunks put his jacket. Goten yawn and put on his shirt and pants. Trunks held out his hands and Goten grab his hands. What about our stuff? It already there. Trunks and Goten fly together. Close your eyes alright. Trunks carried Goten in a bridestyle way. Trunks land on the ground. Okay chibi open your eyes now~ Goten open his eyes then his eyes pupils turn to stars. It was silmler to where Trunks and his parents also Bra lives in. Trunks is this where we going to live in~ Yep i found it in my bags. So this where going to live at~! We near the city also near your brothers house, our parents house~! Ohh Trunks! It beautiful~! Goten has tears in his eyes it was filled with joy. Trunks smiled to see his chibi smile. Trunks hugged Goten back. Trunks carried Goten inside and toss him on the couch and started smooching him making Goten moan. Mmmmn Trunks~~ Trunks enter the chibi mouth with his tongue. Oh my Trunks~~ Trunks broke the kiss and lick his lips. You still taste sweet

Goten giggled and blushed. Goten jump on him and snuggled him. Your so soft chibi~! Thanks you Trunks-kun~!

*Back at the Son's Household*

Chi-Chi open the door. Goten! Trunks! We are home my dad feels so much better. Goten! Son! Goku came in as well. Kakarot! Vegeta came in. Where is my son at! Hanging out with your brat! Hey best buddy! Hey Chi-Chi we are here to pick up Trunks. Bulma was at the doorway holding Bra in her arms. Chi-Chi was looking around the house freaking out. MY BABY BOY! HE MISSING! Chi-Chi started to cry. Bra and Vegeta and Bulma was making this face: O^O WTF?

MY BABY HE'S MISSING! Calm down honey... Goku kissed her forehead. Goku! Vegeta! PLEASE SEARCH FOR GOTEN! and Trunks... Bulma was looking at Chi-Chi like: Bitch dont forget about my son... We are on the case! C'mon best buddy! Fuck off. Both sayains flew around the city for hour until they sense there ki which was the house there were in front of. Goku knock on the door. I got chibi~ Trunks open the door and made this face: OAO; Shit! Trunks close the door as fast as he could. Chibi it your Dad and my dad! Goten pupils shrink. CRAPCRAPCRAP! Vegeta knock the door down. There you are! Hey Dad... Hi daddy... Both demi sayains was blushing making a disappoint face. Hi Son! Why the hell are you boys have your own house?! Vegeta was started to get pissed.

It not your damn business! Goten talk back to Vegeta. SHTISHTIHTITHITSHITITHITSHISHIT! Trunks said it in his mind. What... the fuck did you brat said Kakarot?! Goku shrugged smiling. G-Goten didn't mean to said that.. No i didn't Trunks... Vegeta grab him by the collor. Say it to my face! I-i-im- sorry... Goten was scared of Vegeta. Vegeta drop Goten. Oww... umm.. Dad also Goku... we both got something to tell you... Don't tell'em Trunks! Sorry chibi... they are to figure it out anyway... Goten started to get worried and scared. ME AND GOTEN ARE DATING! Trunks was blushing in embarrassment. Goku and Vegeta pupils shrink and had their mouth open. And... Daddy... I-I-m... Pregnant! Goten looked down blushing. Both Goku and Vegeta has their mouth open to the ground. Vegeta thought to himself: Well atleast he still the man of the relationships.. My son is...pr-pr... Goku fainted and Vegeta screamed in rage: ARRRRRRRGGGHGGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHG! Trunks and Goten looked at each other and back at them. Well anything can't go worse... Chi-Chi came in running and speak in a demonic voice. WHERE IS MY BABY?! There goes Miss Crazy... Trunks made a not amused face. Chi-Chi hugged Goten tightly and spin him around. OH MY GOSH GOTEN IM SO GLAD YOUR ARE ALIVE AND BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH. Goten got dizzy and felt like he was gonna vomit again. THANK DENDE YOUR ARE OKAY! Goku got up still lost of words of his son being pregnant. Mom i thought you were coming back next week.. My dad felt so much better now so he'll be fine. Oh Dende why... Trunks said that in his mind.

Earth Women! Your son is pregnant! What?! That can't be true! Bulma began to fangirl to see her son in love with his best ! Goten is pregnant! SQUEEEEELLLLSS! YESS! Goku and Vegeta also Bra made weird faces at Bulma. Women WTF?! Bulma kissed Vegeta cheek. Sorry sweetie i can't help blush in embarrassment. Goten sigh and said this: It true... im am pregnant... Chi-Chi felt like her soul has disappeared. Mom? Mom? FUU-

*Im sorry it was to scary to see this scene so we skip the part sorry~! ^v^*

WHAAAAAAAAT?! Goten and Trunks was in the corner trembling in fear seeing Chi-Chi pissed off. HOW DARE YOU HAVE SEX WITH GOTEN! Trunks was scared. I-Im sorry! It just that i love him so much! IM GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS! Goten got tears in his eyes screaming hugging Trunks. AHHHHHH! Chi-Chi! wait... Goku grabbed Chi-Chi hand. Can you feel their bond... They been best friend's for so long... I think there are perfect for each other... Can you feel our bond Chi-Chi... Chi-Chi felt her's amd Goku bond. Yes sweetie i do... Chi-Chi looked back at Goten. Son... I trust you to stay with Trunks for now on...Yay! Trunks grabbed Goten wrist and spun him around. Yahoo! Goten giggled then felt like vomiting. Okay stop spinning.. put me down! Trunks put Goten down. Thank you Miss Chi-Chi~ Your wecome Trunks... please take good care of him... I promise... Bulma hugged Trunks. Take care of yourself also Goten sweetie... See you again Mom... you too Bra... Bra laughs and giggles. Take care of Kakarots brat Trunks! I will dad.. Good luck on the baby son~! Goku rubbed Goten hair(Goten still has his hair since the Buu Saga)

I will take care of the baby daddy~! After everyone left. Goten and Trunks watch DB when they see Goku turn into a Great Ape. So Trunks... yeah chibi? This is going to be our new lives.. Yep~ I love you so much.. I love you too Chibi...

Let just hope that baby comes out soon...

* * *

It not over~! We will still continue we may skip next month

There will be more Truten in future chapter~!

Remember to R&R~!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It a Dream Come True~! Gotenks Jr is born~!

CH 9 Gliplse: Look at him... He so cute~! Goten was holding the baby. Trunks began to smile.

* * *

Two monhts has psss Goten has hard times being pregnant so many Mood swings. vomiting and other stuff. Trunks was getting worried about his chibi. Until... Goten started to moan in pain. Chibi?! What wrong?! Trunks just notice that the baby is coming. Oh Dende... the baby is coming! y-y-you think! Trunks grab Goten he fly at full speed to the hospital. Arugh! Don't worry chibi! I'm coming to he- DON'T SAY ANOTHER DAMN WORD! Bu- GO SIT IN THE DAMN WAITING ROOM BITCH! I'm sorry this happens alot but i never saw a dude being pregnant before... Trunks stood there in fear. meeeep...*few hours later* Trunks woke up. oh dende it was just a dream. It wasn't... Videl looked at him and cocked her eyebrows up. Hmm? Was that coffee for me Gohan? Y-yes... Gohan trying not to scream cause the coffee was hot that he needed to got up. CHIBI~! I'M COMMING! Trunks came in running. Trunks-kun... come over here... Goten smile and has tears in his eyes. Look at him... He so cute~! Goten was holding the baby. Trunks began to smile. He look like our fusion... Yeah Trunks... im so happy that we have a baby boy~ Yeah it wasn't that bad! Trunks began to chuckled

Wasn't so bad? Wasn't so BAD? meep...

WASN'T SO BAD?! ARE YOU THAT DUMB?! Goku shook in fear. Is it safe to go in? Bulma walk in and she look at the baby. Awww..

All the gang went in. Bulma sat Bra down on the bed with including Goten child. Marron look at the baby smiling. He so cute~! Im proud of you too~ Krillen smiled at both of the demi sayains. Thanks Krillen~ Trunks smiled at him. So what are going to name the baby? 18 asked both of the boys. Goten think then he came up with the idea. Gotenks Jr~! All of them were surprised they are gonna call the baby of their fusion name. why not Truten. Vegeta asked. Cause dad that our couple name. it a perfect name. Goku said it smiling at the baby. Goten and Trunks started to laugh then the whole gang started to laugh.

*1 Hour later*

After everyone left Goten carried the baby and flied home also Trunks as well.

Goten open the door the to let Trunks in. Well Gotenks Jr this is your new home sweetie~! Trunks hug Goten also the baby too. Both Goten and Gotenks Jr both giggled. So this is our new family life~ Trunks kissed Goten's cheek. I guess so~~ It the start of something beautiful~

Both demi sayins kiss each other on the lips. the 12 year old demi sayain started to laugh in joy and the 14 year old sayain began to chuckled.

It the start of the Briefs Family of Goten Briefs, Trunks Briefs and Gotenks Briefs Jr~!( Even though there aren't married yet ^^;)

* * *

This was very quick~! The reference is from Nintendrawer Cake in the Oven Comic so credit to her~!

Ch 10 will start of Goten and Trunks new family life~!

Remember to R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hopes and Dreams.. Being Expert Parents..

Ch 10 Glimpse: Both demi sayains pupils shrink when they saw the baby diapers. Oh shit... Trunks whisper in a scared way.

* * *

He so cute~! Goten kiss Gotenks jr forehead. I could die right now~! Goten think the baby is so cute that he want to choke him to death. Yeah same here. Trunks hugged him around his waist. Goten began to purr making the baby giggled. So i guess that we are going to get a job... Naw... So what are going to do now... Don't know... having fun with our new born baby... then a scent that smell so horrible making Trunks covering his nose. D-Damn Chibi ! What did you eat?! It not me! Then who is it there aint no skunk in here! They heard the baby cries. Both demi sayains pupils shrink when they saw the baby diapers. Oh shit... Trunks whisper in a scared way. Goten fainted. oh my dende... IM NOT CHANGING IT! IM NOT EITHER! Then what the hell are we supposed to?!

Both sayins look at each other. Well we got to do something. Goten has a mask over his mouth and give it Trunks. Okay... Trunks put the mask on and put some gloves on also Goten too. Trunks took off the baby diapers about to make him barf. He hand them to Goten. Oh Dende... whyyyyyyyy Goten throw it in the trash. Baby powder. Baby powder~ Goten replied and handing it to him. Trunks shook it that make Goten sneeze like a kitten. Dawww yo- Don't even say it... Diaper? Goten hand the diaper. There he not a smelly baby anymore. Goten smell Gotenks jr. He smell like cherry~~ while you smell like oranges~~ you smell like strawberry chibi~ Tee-hee~ Goten began to giggled. Thanks you sweetie~ Goten kissed Trunks cheek. You have a sexy deep voice~ You have a cute voice~ Trunks put his hands through Goten shirt making Goten purr. Woah Trunks.. Not afront of the baby. Gotenks jr was wondering what does this mean... Goo? Goten whispered in the older demi sayains ears. We are having sex til we find a babysitter for him... Gotenks Jr began to cry again. Oh Dende please don't tell he have shit in his diaper again.. No Trunks~ Goten grab him and Goten pulled his shirt up making the baby suck on his nibble. Trunks has his mouth open. Are you... breast feeding him... Yeah? Why? They was silence except the T.V which was on Oriemo. Awesome... Gotenks Jr began to calm down and fell asleep. Goten felt like he was dizzy. Woooo babys really needed that milk...

Trunks grab Gotenks Jr. Yeah i'm taking him to the crib it past his bedtime~ After Trunks put Gotenks Jr in the crib he went and got Goten which fainted and brought him to the bed and put the cover over them. Goten started to purr when Trunks brought him closer to his chest. Damn he so cute when he's purr.. Why does he does that... oh well.. It doesn't matter he still cute anyway..

Maybe having a baby isn't so bad...

* * *

Boy... Goten and Trunks thinks parenting is gonna be easy they thought wrong...

CH 11 maybe take 3 years later? IDK Maybe a few more chapter of who going to be the babysitter's~!

Remember to R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Finding a Nice Babysitter! Let Do it Again Chibi...

Ch 11 Gilmpse: Let have sex agian Chibi~ Trunks smirked licking his lips.

* * *

Two weeks has passed and Goten and Trunks haven't got any sleep through out all this week cause of the baby crying they try feeding it, they try rocking him it didn't work. They try EVEYTHING! But always fails. Today is the day that they will get a babysitter.

CHIBI HURRY THE FUCK UP ALREADY! SHUT THE HELL UP DINNER IS ALMOST DONE! Also they had been cranky lately.. WELL HURRY THE FUCK UP WOMEN! IM AINT NO WOMEN YOU DOUCHEBAG! WELL YOU ACTING LIKE ONE! Dende damn it...

Gotenks Jr began to cry harder. Trunks began to growl. Shut up... Trunks whisper to himself. THAT IT! CHIBI WE ARE CALLING SOMEBODY! Trunks grab his phone to call Gohan and the phone began to ring. Hello? Hey Gohan... Trunks? What wrong with you? you sound tired.

THE DAMN FOOD IS READY! SHUT THE HELL UP IM TALKING TO THE PHONE! What wrong?! What with the rage?! Sorry the baby is driving us crazy... it can't stop crying... so can you pick him up and take care of him for the rest of the night.. Me and Chibi need to rest... hmm... that fine by me~ Don't worry i'll be there in a few.. Thanks you... Trunks hang up. ARE YOU DONE YET! YES! Trunks grab Gotenks Jr and carry him to kitchen. Now... Goten hair was messed up and his eyes was twitching. Let calm the FUCK down ya'll. and Let EAT! The door began to knock. I got it. Trunks open the door. Oh Gohan your here! Trunks grab Gotenks Jr and gave him to Gohan. Please take good care of him~! Gotenks Jr made a quesion face at his father. Don't worry guys i will take care him. Good! Trunks shut the door and sign. Oh thanks dende the crying is over. Goten walk up to him. And we also alone without the baby~ Goten licked his lips and poked his chest. Oh yeah~ First off im going to take a shower~ Goten walked to the bathroom. Oh yess. Trunks haven't seen his silky skin in a long time so he sneak in the bathroom and take off his clothes.. Goten began to take off his shirt. Finally some peace and quiet... then he took off his pants and boxers. Trunks smirked seeing his dick. Then Goten turn on the water and began to rinse his hair. Trunks appeared behind him and has his arm around him Surprised~! Trunks-kun~! Goten blushed harder.

Sorry chibi~ it just that i couldn't help myself i need to see your body once more~ Goten began to smile. Oh Trunks i need to your body a bit more too~ Goten looked down to Trunks penis he notice it had grown. he began to blush harder. Let have sex agian Chibi~ Trunks smirked licking his lips. Okay~ Trunks kissed Goten lips making Goten moan softly. Mmm~ Damn chibi. Trunks laid Goten down on the floor still kissing him. Trunks began to mess with his tongue. Trunks-kun~~~ Trunks broke the kiss and lick his neck making the younger demi sayain to moan. Trunks began to lick his nibbles and kiss his cheek. Stop teasing me Trunks~ Goten was looking innocent making Trunks more horny. Trunks went down and suck on Goten dick which was 5.5 inches now. Ahhh Trunks~ Trunks lick the top of it and suck it a bit faster. Oh chibi your sure have grown. Please suck a bit faster please Trunks i want more. Okay~~ Trunks began to suck much faster making Goten moan louder. Trunks i-im about... Yess chbii please~ cum for me~ CUMMMING! Trunks felt Goten seed gagged in his mouth then he kissed Goten on the lips to make him to taste his own sperm with was hot and warm.. Okay chib ready to suck my dick. Trunks pointed at it. Goten blush harder. D-Damn how the hell is this gonna fit in my mouth. Goten licked it. A-Ahh~ Goten put it his mouth and suck on it. mmn~ ohhh chibi your mouth is so warm. Goten began to suck faster. Oh chibi im so close~~ Goten began to suck on it faster. C'mon Trunks cum for me~! I'm CUMMING! Goten felt his seed dripping from his mouth. Mmmn your already hard damn Trunks~ Yep~ Trunks put his fingers in Goten mouth making it wet then insert it in Goten tight butthole making Goten moan in delight. Trunks insert his index fingers in and out then insert his middle finger making Goten moan in rhythm. Then he took his fingers out then positioned himself. Your ready~ Sure enter me please~ Trunks enter him he was so tight then he adjust himself and began to hump him slowly. Ahhhh Trunks~~ Please... mmm.. go faster please ahh~ Trunks began to smile and kiss him on the lips that make him turn on more and began to hump him faster making Goten scream in pleasure. Then Trunks transform into a Super Sayain and began to hump in inhumane speed. Ohh! Trunks! Im s-so close! Im so close too let cum together~! I-m im... me too CUMMMING! Both scream in pleasure and cum got all over the floor and themselves. Both were breathing hard and tired. Trunks transform back into a normal sayain. oh chibi~ that felt too gooood. i know right. Goten stood up and continue washing himself. Trunks also wash himself too but Trunks help Goten washing him too. Trunks carried Goten to the bed and toss him into the bed and hugged him around his waist. Oh Trunks-kun~ Oh Chibi~

I love you so much~!

I love you too sweetie~

* * *

Here another Truten Lemon~! But Sexier ewe I love it how it turn out!

Ch 12 is coming your way soon~!

Remember to R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

It a Hard Knock Life! The Crying is over!

Don't worry Goten wont be pregnant if you read ch 4

Ch 12 Gilmpse: Gotenks Jr was still crying. Trunks has his eyes twitching while Goten has his head down crying.

* * *

Trunks and Goten yawn when they woke up. Good morning my prince~ Trunks whisper in Goten ears. making Goten blush hard and smile. The door began to knock both just realized there were still in the nude. Trunks toss Goten his clothes. Chibi your wearing my clothes today alright. Goten put on Trunks tanktop and shorts it fit on him perfectly. Goten ran up to the door. Hi th- Goten made this face: o_o. He saw Gohan and Videl look like they hadn't got any sleep since last night. Gotenks Jr and Pan were crying look like they been crying all night. Yooo chibi im not wearing no shirt on to- Trunks looked at Gohan and Videl. Sup~! Time... up... Gohan and Videl voice was hoarse. You guys you look like you haven't got any sleep...

OF COURSE WE HAVEN'T! Trunks jump when he heard Videl scream at them. Gohan hand them their baby. WE TRY EVERYTHING SO IT YOUR TURN AGAIN! Gohan eyes was twitching. okay bye! Goten speak fast and shut the door. Adults... there are crazy... Yeah but what about our baby? Gotenks Jr was still crying. oh dende he we go again... Trunks made a not amused face.

*Few hours later*

I GIVE UP! Goten laid his head down on the table crying. Gotenks Jr was still crying. Trunks has his eyes twitching while Goten has his head down crying. THAT IT! Trunks turn on the t.v. then Gotenks Jr stop crying and look at t.v. Hm?! Gotenks Jr was gigging when he saw on t.v. Goten has his head up then he began to smile. That all he want! He want to watch something on t.v! Trunks and Goten looked at eachother then back at the child who was still giggling. Both demi sayains both started to laugh. Trunks brought Goten closer to him to his chest. Thank Dende the crying is over.. Goten began to purr. Gotenks Jr was there pride and joy.. They are happy that there son stop crying and they are glad they aren't grumpy and cranky.

T.v keep our brain running... Goten said it with joy in his voice.

So Trunks.. Yeah chibi? When will we get married. Trunks blushed harder. Umm... You know we can't get married in a young age! Yeah i know sweetie... but how old we gonna be when we get married? I'll be 22 years old and you will be 20 years old... and our son gonna be 8 years old.. so 8 years~ Goten have his goofy smile. Can't wait for 8 years Trunks~! Goten kissed Trunks on the cheek. My Prince... Trunks smirked

My King... Goten has his eyes closed and fell asleep on Trunks chest.

* * *

Just one more chapter then we will head in 4 years later~!

IM SO HYPE~! Hope you like it~!

Thanks for 400+ views~!

Remember to R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Visiting Families and Our Future...

Ch 13 Gilmpse: I never want to leave your side... Goten has tears in his eyes and hugged him.

* * *

Gotenks Jr was laughing in joy. He so cute~~~ Like you said every time chibi~ Goten was holding the baby in his arms. Hey chibi~ Yes my darling king. I think we should be visiting our parents. Goten realized that the were to visiting their parents. Oh my dende i almost forgot! C'mon Trunks-kun! Goten grab the baby and fly to Bulma home. Wait up! Trunks fly after him. Goten was already at the door waiting for Trunks. You could have slow down! Sorry~ Goten began to knock on the door. Bulma open the door. Trunks! Bulma hugged him and spun him around. Okay put me down mom.. Sorry.. Hey Goten! Hi Miss Bulma. Gotenks Jr looked at her and smiled. Awww! your baby is so cute boys! Thank you Miss Bulma~ Gotenks Jr poke Bulma nose. Goo? Bulma started to giggle. What with all the giggle Bulma? Vegeta came in with his arm crossed. Hello son... Sup dad.. Hello Mr Vegeta! Hello Kakkarott brat.. Still what a kakarot? Trunks facepalm his face. Gotenks Jr began to laugh at his father. So how is the baby? Bulma questioned. He was crying for two weeks but we realized that he needed some T.V. Goo. Did you act cranky. Yep... we did... it hard being a parent is it. Yes... it is... Trunks looked at the other way

Hmm... Vegeta sense the baby ki then he was shocked how his power levels was. I can't believe it! he power level is higher then i thought! Vegeta has his mouth open. Goten and Trunks both looked at each other and back at Vegeta. Son and... Goten... Goten was surprised when he heard that Vegeta said his name for the first time. Your son is gonna be a elite warrior.. Trunks knew his son is gonna be a elite warrior cause when he reach 5 years old he gonna train him good. We know~ Trunks smiled. Ohh son please take good care of Goten.. Vegeta smiled back at Trunks and walk back to the kitchen. Bulma kissed Trunks forehead. Please take care! Oh and tell Bra i said hey! Trunks and Goten smiled and fly off to the Sons house.

Goten knock on the door. Chi-Chi open the door. Goten! She hugged him and spun him around. Mom i'm holding the baby! Oh my i didn't mean too! Gotenks Jr looked at her and smiled also giggled. Chi-Chi began to smiled. He so cute Goten and Trunks. Yep he is. Is that my son voice im hearing~! Goku came in smiling. Daddy! Goku smiled at Goten. Hey son~! And hello Gotenks #2~! Gotenks Jr poke at Goku nose. Heheh he a cute baby Goten and Trunks~! Thanks you Goku~ Thanks Dad! He a cutiepie~! Oh sweetie i forgot i to give you something. Chi-Chi ran up to their room and and give Goten a million zeni. Your giving me this much money~? Yep! I bet you kids need some money. O-Of course~ Chi-Chi hugged Goten also Goku too. Take care of yourself son. You too Trunks. Take care of our darling boy~! Chi-Chi has tears in her eyes. Goku smiled and rubbed both of the boys hair. Don't worry i'll will take good care of your son~! I guess we be headed home... Well it been nice visiting~! It past our baby bedtime~ Yep it is.. Trunks check his phone it was 9:59 PM.

Goten walked out the door also Trunks too. Goodbye son! Chi-Chi was waving goodbye to Goten. Bye Trunks! Bye Goten! Come back anytime~! Goku was waving back at them. Trunks and Goten wave back at them and fly away to go home. Goten put Gotenks Jr in his crib and walk back to the living room.

Hey chibi... yeah? I got something special for you.. Trunks show Goten a necklace which he made for him. Tr-trunks it beautiful... Goten has tears of joy in eyes. You like it? I love it! Goten hugged him.

Also Trunks.. Yes chibi? I got a song for you... really? yeah... I wanna if i can sing well. Well sing for me chibi i wanna hear sing. Trunks smiled at him. Goten blushed and smiles. Okay sweetie~

Goten sigh and began to sing.

Be as free as you can be, a childlike love of fantasy,  
The world is a mystery for you and me.  
A miracle, an adventure too, a single wish waits for you,  
The beating of your heart will see you through.

When you think you can't go on, give it another try,  
The power of your youth is strong, and as big as the sky.  
Search all over the valley, the mountains and you'll see...believing in yourself sets you free~!

Come on, I'll give you romance!  
Come on, I'll give you paradise!  
Liberate the "you" that you keep inside.  
Come on, I'll give you romance!  
Come on, I'll give you paradise!  
Make your dreams come true.. you'll see fantasy...magic can happen to you~!

Oh chibi... your voice is so beautiful...it sound so beautiful that i can hear angels chibi. Trunks smiled and kiss his cheek. Plus that the song from DB right? Yes... you like it... I love it... and i love you too... I never want to leave your side... Goten has tears in his eyes and hugged him. I don't to leave you neither.. Trunks hugged him back and kiss his lips. Both of them fell asleep in each others arms they will never break apart... there is nothing that could tear them apart..

Ever...

* * *

Such Beautiful singing that Goten done~

The song is I'll Give You Romance from Dragon Ball Ending

Coming soon Ch 14 which will take 4 years later~!

Remember to Review~!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

4 Years Later... Gotenks Jr First Words~!

Ch 14: What was your first words huh? Trunks cocked his eyesbrows up. None of your business! Goten cocked his eyesbrows up as well.

4 years later... everything is still the same as before.. well... everyone has change their looks.. no evil been happening execpt back then whenever Freiza was there to kill Goku and Vegeta but luckliky they transform into SSGSS to kill Golden Freiza and save the world. Now let see what the two demi sayains are doing with their lives.

Trunks was walking to the living room still the same hairdo, he change his clothes that all he did. Trrrunks-kun! Goten came up running and hugged him behind his back. Goten doesn't have Goku hair anymore he kept his hair down he was smiling with his goofy smile same as always. He change his shirt it saids: Goten Son

Chibi~!Trunks chuckled notice that Goten was behind his back. Goten smiled and brushed his hair. Trunks think Goten look more innocent since there were kids, I came up to give my sexy man a hug and a kiss. Goten kiss Trunks cheek. Hehehe your so damn adorable.. I know... Trunks kissed Goten lips making Goten purr. Trunks explored in the younger sayian mouth by messing with his tongue. Ohh Trunks~~ Goten notice Trunks kisses got much better then he thought. Gotenks Jr pulled Trunks on pants while his finger in his mouth. Oh right~! Today is our child first word. Both demi sayains sat down.

Okay Son we are going to hear your first words. Yep~!I wanna know what Gotenks Jr first words would be. I think he gonna say mommy that what he gonna say. cause he was in me for 2 months. Trunks look at Goten. Wait... what... he gonna say daddy that what he gonna say. What is that supposed to mean? Goten made a glare at him. Well he hang out with me more then you chibi... no he doesn't... What was your first words huh? Trunks cocked his eyesbrows up. None of your business! Goten cocked his eyesbrows up as well. Your? None of YOUR business! Whatever you say Daddy Boy~! Whatever Mama Boy! Love each other! Gotenks Jr speaks out. OMGOGMGOGMOGMG GOTENKS JR YOU SAY YOUR FIRST WORDS! Love each other... ohh... I hate it when i see you guys fight... Goten and Trunks both look at each other back at the child. Wow our son said more words then we did. Yep. But doesn't matter anymore he saids his first words! Goten hugged him. Okay mom put me down... Wow son.. i bet he got it from us. Thanks daddy~! i learn from both of ya'll~! He also a fast learner... i can see that... Oh son you are a quick learner~! Goten and Trunks hugged their child making him giggle. Maybe our boy can be a elite warrior... I guess he look like he is.. Elite Warrior? You don't know about that son we will talk about this later... Okay~! Gotenks Jr has like Goten goofy smile then began to skip off to the other room. Should he be a elite warrior? I guess. Goten check his phone. Hey~ Gohan says that we have reunion over at your mom house later since 4 years since we saw everyone else. Just like what happen at her birthday party.. Since that God Of Destruction dude came over here and crashed it... also spanked us... Goten remember him he scares him a bit he is praying to Dende or God that he won't be there..

Also that girl that was planning to kil with a real gun and you say that was your girlfriend that you lied.. since you were 11.. Yeah what about her chibi ... If she there... she is gonna be dead bitch if she flirt with you... Okay chibi don't turn into a yandere... cause i never saw her again.. she needed that dragon ball for some odd reasons cause you know your the only one that i want chibi~

Let just hope he won't be there... or SHE be there...

* * *

Do you want to see Beerus also maybe Mai also Emperor Pilaf in the next chapter? It your choice i think i might not put him also her in the next chapter. well we finally here Gotenks Jr first words~! is isn't sound cute~!

Remember to Review~!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Reunion Party also... Break Up?... and... Shape Up?

CH 15 Glimpse: T-trunks... Goten has tears in his eyes seeing Mai kissing Trunks making Trunks pissed off.

* * *

At Bulma house everyone was there all Z Warrior and the kids were there two~ There was food.. also CAKE~! Which has all 7 Stars Dragon Balls around the cake. People were chatting and laughing. People were having fun. While Goku eating a bunch of food also Gohan too. Bra and Pan was waiting for Goten and Trunks.

Where are they? Don't know Pan... I wanna see how they look like now... it been so long since we saw them... Goten and Trunks land behind the two girls. Surprise! Trunks hugged them two. Big bro Trunks~! Bra giggled seeing her brother in such long time. Uncle Goten~! Pan hugged him. Hi Pan~! Gotenks Jr looked at the two girls. Hi... Pan and Bra realized that their son can speak. Oh my gosh your son can talk~! Yep~! Goten put down Gotenks Jr. So? is he gonna be a Z Warrior too? Yep our son is gonna ba a Z Warrior... yeah i guess.. Oh my gosh~! Trunks! Goten! Both of their mother is running uo to them and hugged them. Hey mom~! Goten started to chuckled. Sup mom hehe.. Trunks chuckled as well. It been 4 years since we saw you two! Yep it has.. Gotenks Jr follow the girls. So Gotenks... how it going with you and your parents. Bra asked the boy. Well it pretty nice~! Gotenks Jr has his goffy smile like his mother(Goten), Hmmm? Pan look at some three strangers it was a dog,a women also a blue thing... Okay gang we are going to steal those dragon balls once again. Pliaf started to laugh, Whatever it our chance.. Mai didn't give a fuck. But sire are you sure that we gonna get that dragon ball. Silence Shu! Yes sire! Hey! Three of the gang look at the kids. What do you mean dragon balls?! Pan pointed at them. Listen kids stay out of this this isn't your business. You better go running to your mommy kids. O really. Gotenks Jr cocked his eyesbrows. You little brats! Bulma came up to the kids. What wrong kids? She looked at Empower Pilaf. Pliaf?! Oh shit... it the girl! Well shit.. Mai facepalm her face. You didn't came to steal the Dragon Balls again weren't cha! Nonononono we came for the reunion~ but i didn't sent you a invite... Well you know heheheh... whatever but i keeping my eyes you and Mai and Shu! She scares me.. Shu shooked in fear while Mai has her eyes on Trunks. Hot damn.. hmm? Mai are you okay? It that boy who i supposed to pretend to be his girlfriend. Mai look at Trunks body. Hey mam~! Dont get any goo goo eyes on brother cause he taken by his bestfriends! who? Him~! Bra pointed at Goten who was talking to his boyfriend giggling. What?! he-e-e-e Gay?! yeah...

Hmmm... _Maybe i could kiss that boy to make the little boy jealous._ Marron came up running. Bra,Pan and Gotenks Jr come on we are playing a game~! Coming Marron-san~! I have my eyes on you. Pan began to make a i'm watching you sign. I'm going to the bathroom i'll be right back Trunksey~! Goten kiss Trunks cheek and walk inside to use the bathroom. Hey there boy.. Trunks turn around. Oh it you... hey there... Mai look at Trunks body up and down. Hey you look more sexy then i thought you be~ Ummm... thanks? By the way i'm taken so don't think about flirting with me... No is this... Mai felt his body making Trunks uncomfortable. hey! Stop that! Mai notice that Goten is coming so she kissed his lip making him angry. T-trunks... Goten has tears in his eyes seeing Mai kissing Trunks making Trunks pissed off. Bleh! Trunks push her. Chibi! Is not what you think. Goten felt like his heartbroken to millon pieces. His clenched his fist and has head down. Everyone was watching, Pan and Bra got angry seeing Mai kiss Trunks also Bulma as well. Chibi... Goten began to ran inside covering his eyes passing the crowd making everyone worried. Goten! Gohan chase after him. Trunks looked back at Mai looking pissed off. You DIRTY BITCH! Bulma got in front of Trunks. How could you! Trunks was dating Goten! You slut! Bulma yelled at her in anger. AND YOU KISS MY SON! Bulma walk up to her and slap her. Well too bad cause we got the dragon ball! What?! Pilaf and Shu got all the dragon balls without them knowing. All of them. Everyone look back and gasped but Goku use Kamahama to shoot them. Got them~! Goku yelled out. Well that was quick... Master Roshi looked at Goku. Well done Goku... No Prob... Well let go get the damn dragon balls! Vegeta grab the dragon balls from them and put them back in their proper place. Bulma looked at Shu and Pilaf with red glowing eyes. Ummmm we won- ARGGHGHGHHHHHHHHHHH! *SMACK* Bulma sent Shu,Mai, and Pilaf flying. Well our plan falis. Well damn it we will get the dragon balls someday! TEAM PILAF IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN! *ding* Was that Pokemon references... Gotenks Jr started to question. Marron pat on Gotenks Jr head. Yes it was...

Oh my dende chibi! Trunks ran inside. Poor Goten... Chi-Chi has her hand under her chin. Yeah poor little guy... Let just hope he be fine. Videl looked at the house. In Bulma and Vegeta house. Goten was crying covering his face while Gohan comforting him. Bro... you know Trunks will never break your heart.. But he cheated on me... Goten voice was hoarse while he was crying. Chibi! Goten looked up at Trunks. I'm gotta leave ya'll alone.. Gohan walk back outside. What do you want you heartbreaker... Chibi i never want to kiss her... i fucking hate that bitch.. .. You are lying! I'm not lying! Goten never been yelled by Trunks. Goten looked down. Chibi... Trunks pinned Goten on the bed and kiss him deeply to show him that he still has feeling for him. Goten stop the tears and surprised ran his hands up down of his body. Mmmm~ Trunks mess with his hot tongue making the younger sayain moan. T-trunks... Trunks broke the kiss and look at him with his lustful eyes. Oh chibi... Trunks-kun i wanna have sex again! it been 4 years since we done it... Trunks smirk how his chibi is begging him. Okay chibi~ But i'll go rough on you~ Goten likes it that way. Do it all you want you bad boy~ Goten made a dirty face and licked his lips. Trunks kiss Goten forehead and lick his neck. ahh~ Trunks kiss his neck and toss his clothes of the other side of the room leaving him in his boxers. oh my~~ Trunks~~ Goten started to get turn on more. Trunks lick his nibbles also twist his right nibbles. Ah~ Trunks-kuuun~ He began to suck on his nibbles making him moan. Ohh Trunks~~~ Trunks kiss his cheek leaving him blushing. Trunks took off Goten boxers making him turn on more his dick was 10.5 inches damn this boy have been growing! Oh my dende... chibi your dick has grown when i last saw it~! Yep you like my size~ Goten made a sexy face. I love it that way... Trunks lick the top of it making Goten grunt. Mmm chibi you taste sweet~~ Trunks began to suck on him in a sexually way making Goten moan in pleasure. Oh Trunks~! He began to suck on it faster. Oh im so close~! Cum~! Cum chibi~! Cum for me you playboy~! I'm cumming~! Goten seed got on Trunks cheek leaving him satisfied how it taste. Oh my... chibi i wasn't excepted that... Trunks wipe his mouth and lick his mouth and took off his shirt and toss it where Goten clothes at. Come at me whenever you want~ Goten got on top of him smiling. I love you~ I love you more chibi~ Goten lick his neck and suck on it making Trunks moan quietly. Goten kiss his lips making Trunks moan. Then he tongue mess with his tongue which Trunks still some of his sperm making him feel how he taste like.

Goten broke the kiss and went down and unbuckled his pants and toss it in the other side of the room. Goten slipped the boxers off and blushed and has his mouth open he was a 12 inch monster! Dammmmmmmmnnnnn! Goten was shocked how huge it was he also nosebleed a bit of his erotic thoughts. _Oh hot damn Trunks... how is this gonna fit in my ass!_ Goten lick it like a lolipop. Ohhh chibi~! Goten look at him with his lustful eyes and began to suck on slowy like a ice pop he make more sexually making Trunks turn on more and has some erotic thoughts as well. Oh dende chibi! Im about cum in any minute! i want your sperm all up in my stomach also all over my face~! I-im cumming~! Trunks sperm shot back in Goten throat and it was all over his face as well. Well that was excepted as well~ Goten lick his fingers which also have sperm on it he also wipe his face as well. Trunks got top of him again and turn him over showing his ass. Trunks thought of smacking his ass a few times so he did. Trunks rubbed Goten butt making the younger sayain moans quietly. Then he smacked it making Goten squeal. Hey be careful there~! Goten shot up looking at Trunks blushing. Oh i be careful~ Trunks smacked it again then again then again... making Goten moan in pleasure. Please Trunks smack me harder~! You are one naughty little boy~! Trunks smack him harder leaving a red mark on his ass. Then he spread his buttcheek and lick it making Goten moaning. Oh Trunks~! Trunks started to suck a bit then he stop. Your ready~ Goten looked at him smiling. Love me like you do... fuck me now~~ Okay~ Trunks looked at him whisper in his ears. Your dreams are coming true sweetie~ Trunks insert his dick in the chibi ass and positioned himself then turn Goten over seeing his face. Oh Trunks i love you so much~! I love you too~ Trunks started to hump slowly making Goten moan. Oh hurts a bit~~ It will hurt a bit chibi~ Trunks speak in a husky voice and kiss lips while humping a bit fast. Go a bit faster~ Goten whispered in Trunks ears. Trunks started to hump faster making Goten moan louder. Oh Trunks~! Trunks transform into a SSJ goes into inhumane speed. Ahhh~! Oh chibi~! Im so close~! Same here~! Cumming~! Both were breathing while there were sperm dripping from Goten ass Goten got on top of him. It my turn now~! Goten spread Trunks ass and lick his butthole and suck on it. Ohh chibi~! Trunks turn back to his normal form. Goten looked at him and smile. He insert his dick and positioned himself and hump him. ahh! Your ass is so tight Trunks-kun~ Heh thanks chibi~ Goten began to hump him faster and felt Trunks cheek and kiss his lips. He also transform into a SSJ for payback and hump him inhumane speed. Ohh chibi im about to~! Me too~! CUMMING~! Both were exhausted and breathing. Soo that was... amazing. Goten finsh his sentence before Trunks did. Yeah... Trunks and Goten kissed eachother again and grab their clothes and put them on and walk outside. Everyone was sitting down eating. There you are~! Bulma walk up to them. Let me guess sex? Yep... Well come on the cake is going to get cut~! Gotenks Jr jump up and said: CAKE~! Goten and Trunks got happy then ran up to get some cake also their son did as well

This was their perfect time of their lives~!

* * *

Wooooo~! this took long~! also i dont shipped Trunks x Mai ewwww i dont like it

Chapter 16 is coming soon~!

Rememeber to Review when your finsh reading this~!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Memories... and what else...

Ch 16 glimpse: Soo... what else do you remember? Goten was on top of Trunks.

* * *

Trunks and Goten also their son was giggling about something they saw on t.v. Gotenks Jr got up and walk to the kitchen. Food~~~~ He remind of us when we were kids... man time went quick. I guess... Hey chibi~ Yeah Trunks-kun~

Do you remember me taunting Broly by smacking my ass~ Goten blushed harder he remember it he was aroused by it when he was a 7 years old. Yeah... i was aroused by your butt when we were kids... Oh really~? Yeah... Oh chibi you so cute when you blush in embrassment~! Trunks do you remember the time that i had to pee badly~! Goten thought it was funny. Oh yeah~! You look like you going to burst. Both of the demi sayains laughed. Oh remember the time that in the tournament we fight each other~! Yep good old times huh~~ Soo... what else do you remember? Goten was on top of Trunks. Don't know... you? I remember the time that we dress up that one dude~!

 _C'mon get off me Trunks... wait a min... I can't wait any longer~!_ Yeaaaaahh that sound wrong a bit. Both blushed what they said since there were kids. Remember the time that you were licking my foot in your sleep. How the hell did you knew that?! Lucky guess cause it tickles~! _Goten and Trunks was sleeping. Trunks was only in his boxers and his foot laid on Goten head. Goten began to lick his foot making Trunks laugh. Super Buu was like: Yesssssssss keep licking that foot~~~~~~~(Just pretend that happened XDDDD)_

Goten blush harder. Oh dende why... Trunks kiss his cheek making him blush. Hehehehe~ Do you rememeber the time that we have sex the first time~ .Oh yessssss Trunks lick his lips. Oh yeah... how do you like me fucking you last night? Amazing~~ Epesically you spanking me~ Heheheh couldn't help myself~~ Trunks stick his tongue out. Goten also stick his tongue out as well. Like it that way you bad boy~ I know you do~ Gotenks Jr came back holding a piece of pizza in his hands. What? You ate all the food didn't you... Nooooo... Yep he did... I go get some food.. Goten got up and put some shoes on. While i clean up the mess. Trunks got up and go the kitchen. Parents these days... kids these days...

* * *

Just a short little Family moment

CH 17 Coming Soon~!

Remember to R&R~!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Training Starts Now! Let have Some Alone Time...

Ch 17: Okay grandson training starts now! But im only 4. DODGE! Vegeta punch Gotenks Jr in the face. You weren't ready...

* * *

Gotenks Jr was running in the house only in his underwear. Weee~! Get back here! Goten was chasing him holding his pants to put on Gotenks Jr. Yeay~! Gotc-OOF! Goten tripped on the carpet. Ow. Gotcha~! Trunks grab Gotenks Jr and Goten put on his pants. There we go~! *knock* knock* Who is it. Open the damn door... Trunks opened the door and saw who it was... it was his father. Hi Dad. Hello Mr Vegeta sir! Hello son and Goten... i'm here for your son to train... Really? Yeah so where is he? Gotenks Jr was grab Goten pants. Mommy~! Son your grandpa is here to train you. Dont call me grandpa! Sorry... Goten stick his tongue out looking innocent. Vegeta grab Gotenks Jr and smiled. I'll take care of your son for the whole day alright take care now. Vegeta flew away with their son. Bye? Whole day? Oh well... Trunks closed the door. I guess we alone chibi... Yep.. say... i like you spanking me last two night ago... Do you want me to spank you some more? You seem fetish chibi.. Trunks smirked. Let do it tonight alright~ now kiss me you fool~! Goten jumped on him and kiss him. chibi~

*back at Bulma and Vegeta household*

Vegeta open the gravity room door and let Gotenks Jr in. Woooooow it so cool~ Yeah this is the gravity room where we will train~ oh woow~! Gotenks Jr started to jump up and down. Now listen this is serious kid so im gonna train you real good. Wh-wah? Okay grandson training starts now! But im only 4. DODGE! Vegeta punch Gotenks Jr in the face. You weren't ready...

8:00 PM

Vegeta and Gotenks Jr has been training for hours. Vegeta thrown a few punches at Gotenks Jr evade them all and punch him in the face. Not bad grandson... now let me see a kamahama or any attack... FINISH KAMEHAMAAAAAA! Flash of yellow light appear from Gotenks Jr hand and a large beam shot it to a punching bag which turn into ash. Vegeta has his mouth open. _Damn he has Goten and Trunks genes. He a fast learner! he only a 4 year old!_ How that? Amazing... I can do this too~ BIG BANG KAMEHAMAAAAAAAAAAA~! Larger beam goes through the room which made a hole. AWESOME~! Vegeta fainted. _I WAS RIGHT HE GONNA BE A ELITE WARRIOR!_ Bulma and Bra was watching too. Bra began to faint also Bulma began to walk slowy and close the door. Im just pretend that never happend Bulma carried Bra to her room

 _10:25 PM_

*At Goten and Trunks house*

Goten was sucking a Popsicle he was sitting on the bed with no shirt on, only in his boxers only he was waiting on Trunks whatever the hell he is. He looked at the clock and sign. But few thing about Goten body... he got dem abs and muscles and dat ass... Mmmm... where is Trunks-kun~? He takes too long...he better hurry up... this shota needs him now~! Goten saw that the Popsicle was dripping from his mouth. Oh dear it look like it about to melt... Goten beagn to suck on it like Trunks dick. Mmmm Trunks~~ Goten started to lick sexually and suck sexually. Popsicle began to dripped some more felt like Trunks came in his mouth it was rainbow flavored~ Ahh~ Goten felt like he gotten himself a bonor. Goten took off his boxer and stroke his shaft. Ahhh~ Goten began to stroke a bit fast. Ahhh~~ oh my~~ Goten drooled a bit and stroke faster. Ahh! Trunks im... cumming~! Goten seed got on the covers he was breathing then he saw Trunks and blushed in embarrassment. oh shit... _He was watching me!_ I was watching you chibi you look like you were enjoying yourself~ Goten look away blushing. Trunks-kuuuuuun~ Don't worry~ Trunks toss his shirt. Don't think about it~ Just kiss and spank me already... i been a bad boy today~~~~ Goten lick his lips. You have been a naughty boy today... that means i have to punished cha~! Trunks kiss Goten on the lips. I wanna what happening with Gotenks Jr... i hope your dad is handling him... I hope so too... Just spank me already~! Okay chibi. Trunks smiled and lick his lips.

Both of them began to kiss and make their love tonight

And Trunks was right... their son is gonna be a elite warrior..

* * *

Yeaaaaahh more upcoming chapters coming soon~!

Chap 18 is coming soon~!

Remember to R&R


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

He is much Stronger then us... UNBELIEVABLE?!

Ch 18 Glimpse: Both of the demi sayain have ther mouth open of what they saw.

* * *

10:59 AM

Vegeta yawned and look at what time it was he woke up Gotenks Jr. C'mon i'm taking you home. Naww i can take myself home~~ Gotenks Jr got up and yawn. Not bad training yesterday grandson... im proud of you see you next time... Vegeta smiled and walk out of the room. Bye Vegeta~! Thank Dende he didn't say grandpa. Gotenks Jr began to flew out of the room. Bra was outside and she saw the boy flying out which make her freak out. I must be hallucinating... Bra walk back inside. Gotenks Jr got in front of the door and knock on it. Goten and Trunks was lying on the bed only the covers were covering their thighs.

Both boys woke up and yawned. Who is it... Trunks shrug. Let go and see who it is. Both got off the the bed and walk to door with no clothes on( Oh lord Gotenks Jr is gonna be disturbed.. XDD) Yoo... Boys demi sayains looked down and both of puplis shrank. Oh shit... Goten whispered. Mommy? Daddy? Why are you both in the nude... Plus what that thingy? Gotenks Jr point at their dicks and poke at it. Both of them blushed harder. Son... keep touching that or i will spank you... Trunks looked at him smiling. Yes daddy... So did you fly yourself here? Yep! Both of them were suprised. They can't believe their son remember where they live. Also i can do this~! Gotenks Jr turn around. FINSH KAMAHAMAAAAAAAA! Yellow beam appeared and it hit a mountain which collapsed. Both of the demi sayain have ther mouth open of what they saw. Oh... my... dende... Awesome~! Also this mommy and daddy~! BIG BANG KAMAHAMAAAAAAAAAAAA! the Larger blue beam hit the ground which made a hole. Oh wow~~! Trunks eyes was twitching and Goten began to faint. Ou-our s-son... Trunks began to faint as well. Mommy? Daddy? Are you okay? Gotenks Jr looked at their dick. Gotenks Jr looked at his. Huh... my parents are weird... maybe their was changing clothes... anyway FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! Gotenks Jr fly in the house to look for some food. Our... son...

I know chibi... i know... he gonna be a tough Z Warrior..

3:45 PM

Gotenks Jr was watching t.v while Goten was washing dishes. Hey chibi~ Goten looked back and blushed also smiled. Hey sweetie your back already? Yep... Trunks kissed Goten on the cheek making him giggled. Hey Mommy... Daddy? Yeah son? Why were you both naked? Both was blushing harder they don't want to tell him about sex.. Son... your too young to know about it... You will find out when you are 12 or 13 years old... Plus don't ask that question again... Goten looked at him with strict eyes like i mean it. Plus how did my dad train ya... Trunks looked at him smiling. Well Mr. Vegeta first start to do punches which hurt badly.. and ...

*2 hours later*

Then we call it a night.. Oh... well... my dad can be... difficult when you get know him... Really... yep... Goten smiled at Gotenks he is pretty hard to get along with... he scares me a bit... i know... but he likes you now.. yeah i guess... well son.. im proud of you... also this.. Gotenks Jr transform into a Super Sayain. Goten drop the dish and has his mouth open. S-Son your a super sayain! How did this happend? Just now... HOW THE HELL CAN THAT BE?! Trunks freaked out. And i thought we are the youngest super sayain. Goten has his arm crossed. Gotenks Jr turn back into a normal sayian. Is that bad...? Nonononon it a great thing! Trunks smiled. Goten got stars in his pupils. Yeah! Gotenks Jr started to get happy and jump up and down. Yeah~! Both of the demi sayain both laugh in joy.

They all spend the whole afternoon with eachother.

What can go wrong?

* * *

Dat boy is sure getting better and better and plus... he is figuring about Goten and Trunks having sex... let just hope he doesn't do what their are doing...

Chapter 19 is coming soon~! I don't know do you want to see Goten and Trunks get married?

Remember to R&R~!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

He's Back... Broly Second Revenge...

KAKARRRRRRRROTTTTTT! Broly yelled in anger. Oh hell no... he back... Trunks whispered angrily.

* * *

11:00 AM

Goten woke up and see his shirtless man asleep. hehehe he look pretty damn sexy... Goten got on top of him and smiled, He laid his head down on his chest. *sigh* He look so hot... Dende... this is a perfect time of my life with Trunks... what can go wrong..? The ground began to shake making everyone wake up in shocked. Goten fell on the floor. Trunks butt laid on Goten's face making him blushed harder. Trunks! Trunks! Goten muffled. Trunks looked at Goten making him laugh. Trunks got up and grab him, also kiss him on the lips. Did you felt that shake..?

I did! Gotenks Jr was already dress. Mom? Dad? There something going on in the mountains! Goten and Trunks looked at him with shocked faces. Wow he ready... Goten and Trunks got dressed. Goten grab his phone and called the sayains and Krillen and talk about the ground shaking. We be on our way! Gohan hang up. Come on son! Goten and Trunks and Gotenks Jr fly to the mountains. Three of the sayains land down on the ground and looked around there was nothing. Goku,Vegeta,Gohan,Krillen, and Piccolo land down on the ground. So... this is the ki coming from... Piccolo look around the battlefield. Yep... Goten said it in a serious way. that werid... All of the gang look at Gotenks Jr execpt Vegeta. Wow... Gohan was shocked. Your son boys... Piccolo was shocked of his power level is. He is stronger then us! Goku and Krillen said it the same time. Yep! Vegeta interrupted them. Cause i train him! He a fast learner... he transform into a super sayain yesterday! Really?! All of the gang started to laugh. Gotenks Jr did turn into a super sayain. Proof idiots... Gotenks Jr is sounding like Goten and Trunks when they fuse. All of their mouth went down to the floor. Oh... my... Dende... Sama... Vegeta faint. _HE EVEN THE YOUNGEST SAYAIN AND I THOUGH GOTEN AND TRUNKS WAS!_ Gotenks Jr turned back into a normal sayain. There! There were some green ki's heading to Trunks. TRUNKS LOOK OUT! Goten jump on Trunks to push him out of the way.

What the hell is that?! Gohan looked back and has his pupils shrank. oh no... The smoke disappeared and it show the Legendary Super Sayain... Broly... KAKARRRRRRRROTTTTTT! Broly yelled in anger. Oh hell no... he back... Trunks whispered angrily. Goten got up scared. Everyone transform into a Super Sayain now! Goten yelled in anger. Everyone did what Goten did. Piccolo took off his coat and laid it on the ground also his hat too. Let get this shit over it... I WILL KILL KAKKAROTT AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS TOO! AND THOSE BRATS! Broly point at Goten and Trunks. Meep... Goten whispered in a scared way. shit... Trunks got angry also Gotenks Jr. Vegta set off the first move by punching but Broly appear and grab his head and smacked him too the ground a few times. DAMN IT! Vegeta was bleeding from his head. Piccolo and Krillen and Gohan came at once and set a few punches at him. He use Eraser Cannon at them and and grab sending their faces to the ground making them coughed out blood. Goku transfrom into a SSJ 3. Broly... don't you give up... Never kakarott... never till i kill you... Broly grab him and threw a few punches at him and sent him flying then use double Eraser him whcih make Goku sent down to the ground. Oh my lord... Goten and Trunks stood there in shock. Gotenks Jr shook in fear.

Let get him chibi! Got it Trunks! Broly appeared behind both of them and grab both of them and use Gigantic Hammer and uppercut them sending flying in the air. EAT THIS! OMEGA BLASSSSSTEEEER! The Green speare expanded when it got closer to Trunks and Goten. BOOM! GOTEN! TRUNKS! Gohan screamed. Goten and Trunks fell on the ground their clothes were torned and blodd was running down their mouth and stomach. Mommy! Daddy! Gotenks Jr ran up to them with tears in his eyes. S-son... Mom... please don't die... Gotenks Jr felt tears in his eyes. Goten smiled. Son... kill... Broly... for me and your father... Goten sigh and died. MOM! MOOOM! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Gohan felt his tears in his eyes he can't believe his brother and Trunks are dead...

You... you monster you kill my parents! Gotenks Jr looked at Broly with raged. What the matter kid? You are a weakling! You... can't do nothing... Gotenks Jr scream in anger and flew at him and threw a few punches at him and uppercut him and vanish, and grab his neck and toss him to the ground. IM GOING TO FINSH IT ONCE AND FOR ALL! There was a blue orb and a halo around it and it get bigger. I HOPE YOU GET SENT TO HELL! The Z Fighters were surprised what the boy said. BIG BANG KAMAHAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA! The blue orb got bigger and the large beam hit Broly made him scream then it exploaded making all the rocks collapsed. Gotenks Jr was breathing then flew down on the ground and run up to his parents. *sniff* Mommy... Daddy... Gotenks Jr began to cry harder and cover his face. Gohan put his hand on his shoulder. It okay... we can revived them... How... they are dead... forever... Gotenks Jr looked at him. Don't worry... Krillen give us all Sezu Beans and go to Bulma's place and get the Dragon Ball.. SENZU BEANS! Krillen toss the senzu beans to all of the sayains and the namkaian. Thanks Krillen.. Piccolo looked at Krillen being serious. No Prob. Thanks Buddy... Goku got up and flew to Bulma's Place

Hey Bulma, taking the dragon balls! Bye! Goku use instant transmission to leave Bulma place. DAMN IT GOKU! Goku put the dragon balls in the position. RISE GREAT SHENRON! The dragon balls began to glow. and then the dragon rise up. I'M AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON. I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH. Great Shenron! Please revive Goten and Trunks! YOUR WISH HAS BENN GRANTED! FAREWELL! The dragon balls spun in the air then it spread across the world again.. Goten moan when he got up. Gotenks Jr gasped. MOMMY! DADDY! Son! Goten and Trunks hugged him. Did you saw me out there? We did. Trunks smiled. but don't use the word hell ever again until we tell you.. Trunks looked at him with a strict face. But you kill Broly which make us both of us happy. Oh mommy... daddy.. i love you... We love you too... Both demi sayains said it together. Piccolo has tears in his eyes also Vegeta. Vegeta?! Piccolo?! Are you crying?! Goku chuckled at bit. No Goku! Shut the hell up Kakkarott! Gohan and Krillen both laughed also the two demi sayains also Gotenks Jr laughed.

Our world is now in peace thanks to Gotenks Jr~!

Now our Heroes can relex in peace..

* * *

WOOOO THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD AS HELL!

Glad it done~! ^.^ This was supposed to be split in two parts but i changed my mind...

BTW I was going to do Goten and Trunks getting married. but i change my mind let them get married in chapter 20 or 21 possibly

Remember to R&R


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20...

The Wedding... The Perfect Moment of Their life...

CH 20 Glimpse: You May now... kiss the groom... Trunks brought Goten closer to him and kiss him on the lips.

* * *

4 Years later... Gotenks Jr was now 8 years old and was also sweating as well from training with Goku and Vegeta and Gohan. Thanks for the training~! Goku smiled. no prob it real cool that you turn into a SSJ 3 today~ It was wasn't it~! Bye! Gotenks Jr fly off to go home and he land on the ground and see 22 years old Trunks. Dad? Shhh... Trunks shush him and open the door and walk up stairs to see Goten , who had a headache earlier... He is now 20 years old * This will cut scene showing when there are kids*

 _Okay chibi... you know what you promised... I know~ Now,, we will stay together forever even if we are oldmen~ Okay!_

Trunks walk up to him and sit on the bed. Gotenks Jr was next to him watching what he gonna do. Hmm?

 _We'll do a ceremony together~! Ceremony?_

Trunks rubbed Goten hair which is still the same since 4 years ago..

 _Yeah~! Chibi held out your hands~ just held out your left hand~ This is a symbol of our love alright~ Woow~ It beautiful~!_

Goten woke up. Trunks-kun? What happening~ Remember when we were kids you promised that...

 _Okay Goten it time to say our vows~! When we grow up~ Let get..._

Married... Goten remember what he promised he blushed in delight. It now 8 years... so...

 _Hey~ you supposed to say it too chibi~ Okay~!_

What your reply? Goten blushed. Trunks-kun... Goten smiled and has tears in his eyes of joy. I can't believe this happening.. Goten smiled. You know what your supposed say chibi... Goten sign.

 _Yes i will married you Trunks-kun~! Trunks kissed Goten on the lips. Remember 8 years sweetie... I know Trunks-kun~! I will remember that~!_

Gotenks Jr has tears in his eyes and smiled. So... when will the wedding will start? Tomorrow~ Yay~! Goten and Trunks sent the news to everyone. Chi-Chi has tears in her eyes, Goku pat her back. It okay Chi-Chi... Pan ran into the Satan household. Mom! Dad! Have you heard the news~! Goten and Trunks are getting married~! Videl drop her coffee then smiled. Really! Gohan got happy too. That my brother~! Bulma got the news too then she began to cry. That my boy. Vegeta smiled and pat Bulma back. Bra got happy to hear the news then she run up to her room to find some good dresses. Tomorrow is gonna be the best days for all of our heroes...

*Next Day*

Bra was getting Goten ready also Pan is helping as well. Oh my gosh~~~ I can't not wait to see Trunnks~! Goten got happy and joyful in his voice. Your ready for the wedding~! Yep~!Bra and Pan walk out. Trunks was in the other room. Oh my gosh you look so handsome~! Bulma was with him. Your ready sweetie~! Yep! You can do this~! Bulma walk outside. Trunks walk out too. It was beautiful... The garden was beautiful.. It was all in bloom the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. everyone was there.. Tien, Yamacha, Master Roshi, Piccolo, Krilin,18, Marron, and Chatozu, Herucle, and Videl

There he goes... The cute shota is walking on the red carpet whose was smiling at Trunks in joyfulness. Goten held Trunks hand. Trunks at him also Goten blushed to see Trunks in a tuxedo he look pretty damn sexy. Thank dende that this day is perfect. Trunks think Goten is cute in the tuxedo that makes him dies of cuteness. Goku, Gohan ,Pan and Chi-Chi was standing on Goten while Bra and Bulma is standing on Trunks's side. Gotenks Jr is the one is giving the wedding rings. Vegeta came up to the alter and speak. We are here today to see Trunks Briefs and Son Goten for a special ceremony... to spend their whole lives together... now.. Vegeta looked at Trunks. Trunks Briefs... Father of Vegeta Briefs... do you take this man to be you lovely husband? Trunks smiled. Yes... I do... Bulma was crying while Bra is patting her back. Now... Vegeta looked at Goten. Son Goten... The Father of Son Goku... Goku was surprised that he hears Vegeta said his name the first time. Do you take this man to be your handsome husband.. Everyone gasped to hear Goten answers. Goten blushed and smiled. Yes... i do... Vegeta looked at Gotenks Jr. May i have the rings... Gotenks Jr came and give the rings to Trunks. Trunks tooked them and put the ring on Goten middle finger and on his as well. Trunks smiled and whispered. I love you~~ Goten replied. I love you too...

You May now... kiss the groom... Trunks brought Goten closer to him and kiss him on the lips. Chi-Chi hugged Goku while crying. Goku was crying too. People were clapping, Marron and 18 was in tears. Bra jump and down. Yay~! Bulma was crying and clapping her hands. Gohan clapped his hands and Pan clapped her hands too.

Videl and Hercule was in tears. Videl whispered to herself. im so proud of those two...

Both boys broke the kiss. Goten was in tears of joy and hugged him. I love you so much Trunks-kun... Love you too chibi~ Gotenks Jr smiled to see his parents getting married, He hopes their lives are perfect forever and ever.

Goten and Trunks and Gotenks Jr flied home, Trunks was carrying Goten in a bride style. then open the door then Trunks tossed Goten on the couch. Son you go up in your room alright... Gotenks Jr nod and went up stairs to his room. Trunks kiss Goten on the lips making him moan, then mess with his tongue making Goten purred. Trunks broke the kiss We will have sex tomorrow... okay... Goten was very sleepy since what they did all day... Trunks carried up stairs and toss him on the bed, then he took of his shirt and got in the bed. Trunks hold his arms around Goten waist. Goten kiss Trunks on the cheek. This is the best day of our lives... I love you so much... my new husband... Love you too... Gotenks Jr was watching it then closed the door.

This is a new famliy life... of Goten Briefs, Trunks Briefs, and Gotenks Briefs Jr...

* * *

Now they are finally married~! ^.^

It was supposed to be longer.. but i kept it short.. it lovely is it~?

The first part of it is from tumblr look up TrutenTraslate it a very cute comic ;w;

Remember to R&R


	21. Chapter 21

Chapyrt

The Sexual Tension... Hanging Out~!

Ch 21 Glimpse: Goten and Trunks loooked at Gotenks Jr. Your spending with Bra tonight~! Wha?

* * *

.It was 9:35 PM at night. It was peaceful and quiet and the stars were shining and sparkling as Gotenks Jr looked at them humming to We'll Be The Stars.. hmm hmm hm.. hm.. hm.. hmmm. Son! Yeah~! Can you come down here? Gotenks Jr came down to see the two demi sayains who are married are snuggling with each other. Your so cute... your so sexy~~~.. I could eat you up~~ i want t- Mom? Dad? Goten and Trunks looked at Gotenks Jr blushing in embarrassment. Son we have to tell you something... What is it? Goten and Trunks loooked at Gotenks Jr. Your spending with Bra tonight~! Wha? Gotenks Jr looked at them. Me and your mother is needing some alone time... Ohhhh okay. Gotenks Jr got his stuff and got ready. Okay mom and dad~! Im am leaving~! Gotenks Jr flied off to Bulma's house. Goten closed the door. I guess we alone Trunks-kun... Goten smiled. Trunks cornered him. Remember we are supposed to have sex... Goten knew both of them got married and then he smiled and made a naughty face. Okay Trunks-kun~ Let do this you sexy devil~~ heheh...Trunks carried him to the bed and toss him on the bed. Goten blushed harder then he watch Trunks took off his shirt. You Ready? Yesss~~~~ Goten drooled seeing how hard will Trunks go rough on him he likes it that way he loves it SO Much..

Trunks kiss him gentle tasting him making Goten moan. Now chibi... this is gonna hurt a bit... I can handle it... Trunks lift his chin then lick his neck making him purr. then bite his neck. Goten yelped, He felt like he been bitted by a vampire. It would be hawt to see Trunks as a vampire... Trunks lick his blood and suck on his neck, then he lick Goten's blood making Goten having erotic thoughts. Mmmn~ that bite ment you are my mate... forever... now you do the same thing... Im a SaiyajinNo Ouji... Your a SaiyajinNo Santou(Hehehhehhehe ewe) ... Goten blushed what he said then he lick his neck, he began to bite off his skin then lick the blood which taste good, He looked at Trunks looking so innocent licking the blood off his fingers, he look like he was a angel sent from heaven. D-amn chibi you look so cute~! Trunks pinned him on the bed. Goten smiled and lick his lips. Turn me on real goood big boy~~ Oh i love it when you talk dirty... i love it when you talk dirty Trunks-kun~~ Talk dirty to me shota~~ hehehee~~ kiss me you fool~! Goten took off his shirt and jump on him giving him kisses and tossing his pants and boxers off. Oh chib~! You are a naughty boy aren't cha~! Of course i am~!

*With Gotenks Jr*

So Bra... how is your life~! It fined~ Bra was changing the channels. You? Perfect... im so glad that my parents are married. Yep... Im so happy for them~! Bra jump and down she is so happy that there are together. Yeah me too~! Gotenks Jr put on his goofy smile just like Goten. Teehe you look like Goten and Trunks~! Bulma came in. Hey kids it time to go to bed alright~. Alright mom~! Plus Gotenks~~ Don't do anything to my daughter if you know i mean~ Bulma winked at him. Wait... wat..? Nothing good night~! Bulma closed the door. Hey Bra... yeah Gotenks? Sometimes the stars remind me of... Goten and Trunks? Bra finish the sentance. Yeah... mommy and daddy does remind the stars... there are the stars,,,, there never gonna die... their be the stars... they will see them through the skies.. there be the stars... Gotenks Jr was singing. Bra smiled and she amazed how he sing. They do remind of heaven... and stars... and light... Bra said it as she closed her eyes. Mommy... Daddy... you are gonna be the stars... i know you are... and im gonna be with you too.. Gotenks Jr fell asleep.

He is right... Goten and Trunks are gonna be the stars someday... their never gonna die...

* * *

I been listening the song We'll Be The Stars by Sabrina Carpenter it so catchy it remind of Truten and Samrick, Blossick and so many other parings i could list...

You should listen to it~! It so catchy plus think of a good theme song for Trunks x Goten

Remember to R&r


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It a Date! Why im am the only boy here?!

CH 22 Glimpse: Ouji Sama? Can we go on a date? Goten asked him blushing.

* * *

Goten and Trunks was sitting on the counch stress out. Trunks-kuuuuuuuuunnn... yeah chibi? Can i call you a name since you call me chibi.. Sure... Oniichan? No... Sempai? no... Ouji... Sama? Trunks Blushed harder what he said. Welll is that a yes or a no? You can call me that~! Really Ouji-Sama? Yes~ You can chibi~! Goten hugged him. Hey Ouji-sama.. Yeah chibi? Ouji Sama? Can we go on a date? Goten asked him blushing. DID I HEARD DATE? Gotenks Jr was hanging upside down. You can go on a date~! Trunks and Goten looked at eachother then they looked at Gotenks Jr. Son we will go on a date alright and you.. Got my stuff ready and ready to go~! Bye~! Gotenks Jr flyed away. Uhhhhh bye? Chibi get your tuxedo... cause we are going on a DATE~! Yay~! Goten jump in excitement.

*Few hours later*

Gotenks Jr has his arm crossed. And im the only boy in here... It was just Marron, Bra and Pan talking and chatting. _Why the heck im the only boy and im around of loads of girls... why mom and dad doesn't bore another child... why..._

So then he came up to flirt with me... and i slap him the face and kick in the nuts~! Bra and Pan was laughing. Dang it dad... Gotenks jr whispered to himself in anger. *People was laughing in the background* Wait wth is that? Pan looked around the room. Sorry.. Bra turn down her t.v.

What to know what Goten and Trunks are doing... their are on a date. Gotenks Jr answer their questions. I hope they be fine...

*With Goten and Trunks*

Soooo... chibi? Goten was putting alot of food in his mouth cause he was starving( Like father like son..) Hehehehe chibi you remind me of your dad sometimes... Ouji-Sama~~~ Goten blushed and smiled. I love you so much Ouji-sama~! Same here chibi~ Trunks kissed him on the lips. Some people were staring at them cause they are a gay couples, some people knew them cause of the tournament in the past since their were kids. It those two kids in the tournament.. a women was whispering to her man. I know that sweetie... some of their friends from school even stared at them. The girls from school were fangirling and they faint. HEY GAY FAGS STOP SMOOCHING! Goten and Trunks looked at those boys and both of them recognize it was Jack. Oh dende it him... Trunks facepalm his face. D-damn it... Goten made a not amused face. Jack and his gang with a few girls. Well isn't the manwhore and the little whimp. Thanks you are a manwhore too~ Trunks talk in sarcastic way. You two are dating? Yes why? Problem cause of Goten is too cute then your girlfriends~ Goten looked and glared at him. Oh yeah Jack... what pipsqueak?! Your girl is dusty... she ain't cute... she look like a slut... and you have maybe fuck a slut... you motherfucking hoe... OH SHIT! GOTEEE~! Trunks began to laugh his butt off. You bitch! Jack toss him into a wall. Goten got up. You don't unsterstand do you? Im am a Sayain. Goten vainsh and appear behind him and punch him and the back and kick him and uppercut him, Then grab his legs and toss him in to ground making some girls love him. LET GET OUT OF HERE! The boys and jack start running. The girls started to fell in love with Goten and Trunks then they left. The owner of the restaurant appear behind them. GET OUT OF MY RESTAURANT YOU GAY FOOLS! He kicked them out. I'LL WILL SUE YOU BITCHES I WILL! I WILL FIND WHERE YOU LIVE AND I WILL KI- Trunks heard Goten crying. Chibi? What wrong? This is all my fault... no it isn't... yes it was... Chibi... it not your fault it was those bastards fault... plus there is nothing that you did wrong... you proved them that it doesn't matter that we are gay... plus you told him out! Trunks was still laughing. Your perfect the way you are... Ouji-sama~~ Goten hugged him so what next? We are going to walk around the park. Okay ouji-sama... Goten wipe his eyes and got up holding his hand. C'mon chibi~ Trunks held his hands and hold him around his waist then flied to the skies.

* With Gotenks Jr*

Gotenks Jr was drooling and was sleepy while the girls was talking and chatting he felt like he going to die of boardem. Ehh... yeah i guess he pretty hot. Bulma called Gotenks Jr and came down running. Yes? Board? Yessssss... im the only boy in there... it hard i was the only girl when i went in adventures with Goku and the gang and...

*Few mins later*

but you can handled.. it, Bulma smiled. i hope... yeah i guess.. that helps Ms Bulma~! Thanks you~! your welcome.. Gotenks Jr came running up stairs. kids and their generations...

*with Goten and Trunks*

The moon looks so shinny... it does... chibi... it kinda reminds me of you chibi... Ouji-sama you remind me of the stars... so chibi when did you fell love with me? Since i was 8 years old you look so hot when you were 9... you got the hots... but when Bulma B-day came along you... DON'T even mentioned her... Sorry Ouji-Sama... it okay.. then i jerk off thinking of you fucking me since i turn 12... till the last day of school... you told me your feelings to me.. my dreams came true... oh yeah chibi the girlfriend thing... i was trying to make you jealous~! Ouji-Sama! Goten blushed in anger. Yep.. i was in love with you after the fight in tournament... since we were kids... really... yeah.. i wanna hear how long when you tell your feelings to me~ ohh ouji-sama... Goten kissed Trunks on the lips. Mmmmn Trunks entered his tongue in the younger sayain mouth. Both of them broke the kiss. This is the most perfect date i ever had chibi.. i love you chibi... I love you too Ouji-Sama...

Both of them called it a night and they rest under the stars and moon it was a beautiful night...

* * *

More Truten but on a date~! I was wondering what would be Goten and Trunks theme song would be?

but poor Gotenks Jr being the only boy ;v; don't worry they will be more friends he gonna get..

I was wondering? should be Gotenks Jr straight? Gay? or Bi? Just asking ._.

Rememeber to R&R


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Gotenks Jr Questions... and his sexual orientations..

Ch 23: Where does baby come from? Goten spat out his water. What was that?!

* * *

Gotenks Jr was walking on the street till he saw a hot boy walking down the street he blushed when he saw him, he hide behind the trashcan and took a picture of him.. hawt... Gotenks Jr whispered to himself. he has brown hair... and a ponytail.. and his eyes are crystal blue~~ He looks so handsome~~. Gotenks Jr put his phone in his pocket and looked around to see anyone was watching him then he flied to his house and saw his parents lying there holding each in their arms. Mommy? Daddy? Gotenks Jr poked their noses. Huh...? What time is it? 12:10~ DAMN We slept late! Ouji-Sama wake up~! Trunks woke up and he was drooling. W-wah? It 12:10! Woow we slept late... Mom ... dad.. i got a question for you can we go inside... Okay.. Goten and Trunks sat on the floor looking at their son. What your questions? Ummm i got a crush on sombody... Gotenks Jr blushed and smiled.

Oh my gosh who is she or he? It a he~! He so hot~! Gotenks Jr show the picture of him. Oh wow~! He is hot for you son~! Trunks smiled and Goten smiled. Goten grab his water of bottle and drank it. Also... Where does baby come from? Goten spat out his water. What was that?! Say that again... Where does baby come from? Trunks and Goten eyes was twitching. Well son they came from a happy place which is heaven~ Really? Yeah that where you came from... but i was in the hospital.. Ehhh... Goten looked away. That a very long story which is kinda brutal... oh okay... also... what son?

What sex? Goten drop the dishes. What the hell did you just say... wait that not it... what my sexual orientation? Ohh... your sexual orientation... yours... maybe Bisexual... what that... It means you are interest in both boy and girl~ hmmmm... well that helps~ Im going to see the Z Warriors~! Bye~! Wait your leav- damn it... Trunks facepalm his face. He left already? Yep... both sigh. Like Father... like son...

*few hours later*

So you saying you need more friends? Yep~! Goku scratch his head. Well then... i- Gotenks Jr has his eyes turn into hearts. What the?! You brat what are you looking at?! All the Z Warriors looked at who Gotenks Jr looking at it was a blonde girl she was beautiful.. so beautiful... Ahhh i see your instrest into her. Yamacha whispered in his ears. Gotenks Jr nod. Well then she maybe perfect for you Gotenks Jr~! Goku laugh. Yeah she is perfect for you~! Krillen pat his back. Yeaaaaaahhhh~~~ Gotenks turn to the another way and saw the boy he saw earlier today. OMOMGOMOMOMOMOG! Gotenks Jr saw him with no shirt on then he drooled. He got dem abs~~~ Huh?! The-their son is Bisexual?! Vegeta was shocked. Well that escalated quickly... Yamacha looked at the boy. Yea i guess. Tien scratch his head. Both are so hot i can't even choose who i like! Gotenks Jr cover his face. Well Gotenks it okay to be Bi... because it your choice to date one of them.. you mostly interest into the boy more then the girl.~ Goku smiled and rubbed his head. I guess your right Goku i will asked him out soon~! Yep you might make a right choice~! Yeah BTW Thanks for the training~! No prob~! Gotenks Jr waved at them and flied home.

Mom! Dad! I saw him~! and he was shirtless~! Gotenks Jr nosebleeded a bit. Hmm that nice son... Trunks and Goten was eating chips and sleepy. You look like you guys are tired... you could go on a date~! uggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh both of them groan. noo too lazy and tired... Goten fell off the couch sleeping. Gotenks Jr grab a cover and covered. Sweet dreams mom and dad~! Gotenks Jr walk up to the stairs and looked back at them and smiled. Today was a great day~!

Tomorrow won't be a good day...

* * *

Yeah Gotenks Jr is Bisexual~! Plus the next chapter is gonna be Goten is going to be controlled and takeover the city oh god that ain't going to be good... oh my what gonna happend here a preview of it...

* * *

This time ouji sama... Goten looked at him with red glowing eyes while there is purple aura around him he was smiling evilly. This is my world... Goten strike down lighting. HIT THE DECK! Trunks grab Gotenks Jr and all the Z Warriors took cover there was a bold of light and thunder. Which sent all of the z warriors farther away from the city... What just happened...? What the hell? chibi... what wrong with you...

* * *

That it~! It gonna be a 3 part chapter or maybe a 7 part chapter~

Give more ideas~! Plus remember to R&R


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Dark Goten... going back in time to fix the Sayain Saga...

CH 24 Glimpse: This time ouji sama... Goten looked at him with red glowing eyes while there is purple aura around him he was smiling evilly.

* * *

It was a beuatiful morning when Gotenks Jr was walking down the streets and he bump into the boy he likes.I'm so sorry i didn't lo- *gasp* He began to blushed harder. It fine kid~ The boy picked him up. Hey you look cute boy~ Gotenks Jr blushed. _He called me cute~! OMOMOMOOMOMOMOG YES!_ What your name cutie? G-Gotenks Jr... you can called me Gotenks~ Oh Gotenks eh~ Cute name... you the son of Goten and Trunks right? Yes how did you know my parents name? I heard all about them.. also i know about Goku, Vegeta and Krillen and Gohan, many others~! You guys save our world alot.

Yeah we do... By the way my name is Josh~ Nice to meet cha~ Gotenks Jr blushed harder. Hey Gotenks? Wanna be my boyfriend. _OUT OF THE FRIENDZONE WOOO~!_ Yes~! I love too~! Josh kiss his forehead then kissed him on the lips while Marron, Pan and Bra are watching. Oh... my... dende... Marron cover her nose not trying to nosebleed. Bra smiled and squeal. OMOMOMOMOMOG THEIR BE PERFECT FOR E- Pan cover her mouth. shhhhh we can't let them hear us... So... i guess i see you later Gotenks~ Love you Josh~~ Love you too. Gotenks Jr flied to the sky and head home. OMOGMOGMOGMO I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL MOM AND DAD~!

Gotenks Jr land on the ground and saw them and the Z warriors. Hey son. I got a boyfriend~! All of them had their mouth open. Really?! Goten smiled. Yes~! I found out his name his name is Josh~! Nice name for a boy~ Trunks smiled. That our grandson~! Goku smiled at Gotenks Jr. Yeah~! Our little man has a boyfriend~! Trunks began to whispered in Goten ears. Our son is gonna have sex when he reach our age... I guess it his choice or our choice... Sooo what are going to do today? We are going to spar and we were waiting for you~.

Yeah so le- UGH! Goten got struck by a purple arrow which made him faint. Chibi? chibi?! Goten got up slowly and then he open his eyes in a quick sec smiling. Goten? Bro?! His.. power level! it much stronger then all of us! All of them stood back. M-mom?! Chibi?! Goten began to laugh in a evil way. Fools... hehehehe... you don't undermate a sayain... besides this world is going to be my anyway... Everyone charge at Goten but their was a barrier around him. Chibi what the hell is wrong with you?!

This time ouji sama... Goten looked at him with red glowing eyes while there is purple aura around him he was smiling evilly. This is my world... Goten strike down lighting. HIT THE DECK! Trunks grab Gotenks Jr and all the Z Warriors took cover there was a bold of light and thunder. Which sent all of the z warriors farther away from the city... What just happened...? What the hell? chibi... what wrong with you...

Weird... the city looks like it in the past... oh don't tell me... we got sent back from time... well this is bad... Well then brother~!

Goku and and the gang looked back and saw himself fighting Raditz. There was purple aura around.. This so much remind me of... DBZ Xenoverse.. yes... yes it does... All of them said it together. Time to finish you off! Gotenks Jr flyed at him and punch him straight in the face. Making all of them shocked. You little?! What the?! Gotenks Jr appear infront of him. Sup~!

LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE! Little Gohan jump and destroyed his spacepod. MY SPACEPOD! Is that? Yes that me when i was a kid... Nice clothes. Shut it... Little Gohan headbutt him. Ohhh my space armor... Trunks and Gohan watch the fight while Goku and Piccolo was hiding behind the bush to not let themselves in the past see them. Little Gohan fell on the ground. Gohan... what... was that? Daddy~!

No seriously what the hell is that?! You little bastard! Raditz got up while Little Gohan was standing in fear. EAT THIS! Raditz punch him in the head sending him to the left leaving him knockout. Wait... Chi-Chi will kill me if he is dead! Well sucks for you~! NOO! Gotenks Jr punch him in the face. WHAT THE HELL?! Leave Gohan alone! how does he know my son's name? Damn it son... Gotenks Jr appear behind him and kick him and use his ki at him. Goku caught him. Well... then time to finish this...

SPEICAL BEAM CANNNNOOOOOONNNNNNN! Lame~! Trunks yelled out. Shut up Trunks... Piccolo replied back at him. The beam hit Raditz and Goku through their stomachs. Well then that was easy~! Gotenks Jr lands down the ground then a white light appear then there were in the desert. Huh?! Now where we now... KIEEEEEEE! All of them looked at the Sabimen there were around Yamacha and Tien but in different colors.. What the heck are those?! Trunks and Gotenks Jr said it together. Sabimen... there were powerful then us... since we are from the future we are more stronger then them... so Trunks... Gotenks.. your going to do it! Piccolo push them.

Are you fu- Sabimen were afront of them. KYAAAA! Trunks punch the first one through the stomach. Crazy littele bitches... KII! KIKIKIKIKIKIKKIKIK! A gray Sabimen appear infront of Gotneks Jr. Gotenks Jr use Finish Kamehamha at him. They are a bit creepy too... Son you are brave~! You can do this! Huh?! Vegeta(Past) Both of them... their power level... is higher then us! Trunks and Gotenks Jr use explosive wave to blow all the Sabimen away. There they all dead... Well then Nappa... i guess it your turn! Yep .. Wait you went to collage?! Graduate from Sayain University~!

Wow that sound intr- Gohan was getting happy. NERRRRRRRRRRDDD! Trunks yelled out. TAHHAHHAHAH! Piccolo was laughing in the background. FROM MINOR PAIN! Nappa cut Tien arm off. GAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!.. Look like he got DISARMED! Vegeta(Past) Smiled then he frowned. I GET IT! Shut it Nappa...

Now let see who gonna take the cleaners! Gotenks Jr punch him in the stomach and use Finish Kamhamaha. Well then... that just happend.. Krillen stood there in fear. Why can't you be like him?! Piccolo looked at Gohan(Kid) What?! What?! Nappa got up. Your not so bad kid... Tood bad that i have to kill you! Nappa open his mouth. IMMA FIRE A LAZER! god damn it nappa... Vegeta whispered to himself.

Really... Gotenks Jr dodged it then he realized Gohan was behind him. Oh no Gohan! Piccolo came in running. _Okay... it time to prove myself... wait?! Why didn't i grab him?! Maybe i got a ch-_ GAHHHHHHHHHHH! MR PICCOLO! Trunks looked at Piccolo. Huh i knew you had fe- Shut it... It is true you treat like a son and you can't bore any ki- NERRRRRRRRDDD! Piccolo yelled out before he dies. HA GAAAAAAYYY! Trunks yelled out. Gohan hit Trunks on the head hard. SHUT THE FUCK UP! Oh yeah Gohan... yes... Why didn't you... DOOOOOOOOODGGGGGGEEEE! bleh.. Piccolo dies. No... Piccolo... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Huh so what now? I don't know this is going to be boring anyway... GAAHHHHHH! Gohan yelled in anger. IM GOING TO KILL YOU RIPPED YOU HEAD OFF AND BREAK YOUR FREKINING BONES! Nappa looked at him. wah? SCREW YOU AND FUCK YOU! MASKENO! HAAAAA! A yellow beam hit him. All of the Z Warriors looked at him(Present)

You cussed since you were a kid? Gotenks Jr asked him. Hey! I was pissed off okay! Goku appear(Past) Sup guys~! Piccolo? Tien? Yamcha? oooh epesically Yamacha. What happened to Choitzu? Oh he there... and there.. and- Krillen! What! Too soon! *few hours later cause im lazy to wrrriiitteee*

How long is gonna take... it was only Goku and Vegeta. SINCE WHEN YOU WERE EVILL DAD?! SHUT UP YOU IDOIT! So... kakkarott... yo- KAIO-KEN! Kaoi wh? OOOFFF! Ummm... There was Purple aura around Vegeta as well and use Gallick Gun on Goku sending him to a rock..

Well shit... Trunks appear behind him and kick him. sorry dad... Gotenks Jr appear and uppercut him. Goku kick him to a cave. You okay in there? Yeah... it has ice cream in here~ Really~! No Kakkarott! Woow can you share some with me? ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH! Vegeta flyed to the sky. THAT IT I GONING TO KILL YOU! Awwww someone has ice cream headache~! THAT IT EVERYONE DIES! Awww that wasn't very nice! OF COURSE IT IS IM FUCKING EVIL! GALICK GUUUUUUUUNNN! Ohh did he say garlic? DAMN IT GOKU! Trunks yelled out. GAAAHAHHHHHHHH! Oh boy! Kaaaaaaaa...maaaaaaaa...haaaaa...maaaa...HAAAAAAA! Woow. Trunks and Gotenks jr felt like they wet themselves. SEE KAKKAROOTT! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! KAIO-KEN... no... Times... nononononono... FOURRRRRRRRRR! NONONONONONONONONONONO AHHHHHHHHHHHhh! The blue beam got bigger and sent Vegeta all the way to the sky... huh that was easy... yeah he coming back give him a *few mins later...*

TO REVEALED MY GIANT MONKEY! Gotenks Jr began to laugh harder. At the city they show a picture of Vegeta crotch. Form... Then the camara went to his face everyone calm down. THANKS KAMI I THOUGHT HE MEAN PENIS!(TA-HAAHAAAA XDDD) Then Vegta got bigger then his face strech out a bit.. then he transform into a Great Ape. Oh... my ... dende... Trunks and Gotenks Jr got already then Kid Gohan and Krillen came as well. Well then... Trunks grab my tail.. Eww dad! Not mine! Me in the past! Oh... Trunks went behind him and grab his tail and yank to the ground. GRRRAAAAAHHH. Huh? Yaoribe cut off his tail and ran. SHITHSIHSIHISHIHIHIHTIHTSITHIT! Who was that? Long story short... Vegeta turn back to normal but he angry and stare at Gotenks Jr. He right eyes is red glowing. He still is controlled... Gotenks set off a few punches and kick him, and kick into the air and sent him down. Is it me or are we training Gotenks? Gohan looked at Goku. Yeah we are Gohan~! Goku smiled. oh yeah... Gotenks Jr sent him to the ground. THAT IT I GIVE UP.. Im outta here... Vegeta walk in pain to spacepod. STOP RIGHT THERE! Krillen got Yajjirobe Sword.

You think your gonna kill all of our friend?! and just leave?! Would it matter if it i said yes? Im going to end this! Right now! NOW DIE! AHHHHHHHHHH! Krillen wait,,, Goku spoke to him. Vegeta are you sorry? Yes... yes im verry sorry very very sorry! BUT YOU ALL ARE A LIE TOO! TAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!*cough* so that it?! We fixed the timeline~! A blue aura appear around The Z Warriors and Trunks and Gotenks Jr. then it disappear. They are some strongest people we ever met~! But they are tough~! Yeah epesically that boy Krillen. Goku stood there in pain. So is Chi-Chi is going to cook us dinner? Yeah we didn't go to her...

*At Namek*

Te blue aura appeared and their were behind Gohan, Vegeta and Krillen. Now where are we now?! We are on namek guys look... Tokusentai! Tokusenta! Tokusentai! Tokusenta! It was the Ginyu Force... Who the heck are they... It... the Ginyu Force... all of the Z Warriors sign also Trunks as well.

The most weirdest people we ever met more then Majin Buu... there were purple aura around them as well and their red eyes were glowing. this is going to be easy~! Gotneks Jr smile. Let just hope... Vegeta has his arms crossed.

* * *

Look like Goten sent our heroes back in time oh lord... so? Who you thinking is controlling Goten?

Next Up: Ginyu Force Saga!

Later: Friezza Saga!

Soon: Android Saga!

Remember to R&R


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The Ginyu Saga! Gotenks Jr and Ginyu Body Switchroo!

Ch 25 Glimpse: All of the Sayains made a disappointed face looking at the Ginyu Force. They look like a bunch of queers... Gotenks Jr sign. GOTENKS! Trunks slapped the back of his head.

* * *

*At the Present*

The whole place is being controlled by Goten... with Goten... he is sitting on the throne wearing a dark cape and a crown. Hehehheheh... they look like they past the Sayain Saga... but they won't beat the Ginyu Force...Goten chuckled and his eyes are glowing. 18 and the kids wear standing behind the walls. D-damn... 18 whisper to herself. G-Goten... why... why would you do this... Marron has tears in her eyes. Uncle Goten... why... please hurry Grandpa! Trunks! and Dad! We need you! Big bro... please hurry... you too Gotenks...

* With our heroes*

Recoome! Burter! Jeice! Guldo! Ginyu! All of them made their special pose. WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE All of the Sayains made a disappointed face looking at the Ginyu Force. They look like a bunch of queers... Gotenks Jr sign. GOTENKS! Trunks slapped the back of his head. OW! Ginyu smiled and his eyes started to glow red. Wh-what?! I CAN FEEL THE POWER! Vegeta(Past) has purple aura as well making the Z Warroirs shock. Oh snap...

Vegeta got ready. Gotenks Jr and Trunks got in the fight. Heheheheheh... Ginyu charged at Vegeta both set a few punching at each other. Wait... something isn't right... Gohan looked at Vegeta(Past) and Ginyu. Ginyu was supposed to sent the dragon balls to Frieza... but he sending Guldo instead... Goten maybe up to something...

Yeah look like Goten is up to something.. Goku looked at the fight. Gotenks Jr punch him behind the back and uppercut him. BOOM~! Gotenks Jr kick him in the stomach. GRR You litte runt... you got some nerve my friend... you seem like a weakling but actually you not... The Captain is getting excited! Recoome got excited as well. So whoever wins Rock Paper Scissors... Will get those other runts! Roc.. kuh... paper... scissors! It a tie! Tie again! Grr Burtar muttered. Yay! I win! Recoome git happy while Gotenks Jr is finshing off Ginyu. Ready Gohan! Kid Gohan nod.

Both of them charged at Recoome while Gotenks Jr shot his ki's at him. Huh... their power level has their power over 1000. Huh.. Now it getting instresting! Remember our training Gohan! Okay! You are so anyyoing and fast. like stinking flies! Wow... boss sound mad. You ate the last of Ginyu last piece of cake? No! Stinkin Lair! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ginyu yelled in anger. Wow... he sound very mad... Jeice pupils shrank. So Scary...

NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYAINS! Vegeta yelled in anger. Something wrong with... ME?! Trunks set a few kick at Recoome. FINISH BUSTER! There was a big yellow balls and it hit Recoome. Is he dead? Recoome got up smiling. This is getting boring! Time to finish this! Recoome! Ultra.. Fighting... Aga! Goku(Past) punch him in the stomach. Oh... og... ougggg... Recoome fell down on the ground dead. Goku! Daddy! Goku looked at Ginyu. Who is that! Gotenks Jr looked at him. Your worst... nightmare...

R-Recoome...is... DEAD?! Jeice was surpriased. By-By one hit! Burter was shocked as well. Gotenks Jr was fighting Ginyu by setting of his Finish Kamhamaha. Krillen... Gohan... go search for the dragon balls... i handled everything from here... okay we will! Good Luck Goku! Krillen and Gohan flied away. Kama-hama-ha! the beam hit Ginyu and then Burter and Jeice came along to help. What?! I didn't need your help! Sorry boss! It just that... there only two of them and one of you! Whatever let finsh this qucikly! Right! Jeice was throwing a few punches at Gotenks Jr who has his guard up . hehehehehe.. What so funny? I like your body...

HA! GAAAAAAAAYYYYY! Trunks yelled out. Vegeta laugh what his son said. CHANGE NOW! The beam head into Goku but Jeice hit Gotenks jr sending him to the beam. NO! All of the Z Warroirs yelled. Gotenks jr is now in... Ginyu body?! Wha?! What?! No! Oh... my dende... Wha? Goku(Past) hey did you did?! Now Goku knows what he doing! Piccolo looked at Goku. Did you just explain yourself in third person...

No... i didn't~ Goku knows that Ginyu will take his body... So now he knows. Gotenks Jr began to cry. NONONONONNONNNO! I DON'T WANT TO BE IN HIS BODY! WAAAHHHHH! Don't worry. Goku(Past) i handled this... But can you handled this on your own? Of Course i can~ Go find Krillen and Gohan with the dragon balls~! Okay! Gotenks Jr flied away from the fight also Trunks and the Z Warriors.

* At Frieza spaceship*

Krillen and Kid Gohan has the dragon balls in their hands till Gotenks Jr and Trunks came in. W-what?! It him! With him! nonononon calm down! it me he kid he switch bodies with me! Trunks nodded. HEY! What are you doing here! All of them looked back and see 20 of Frieza men. oh my gosh...

*few mins later... cause i thought it was too long... so i skip it...*

C-Captain?! Guldo looked at Gotenks Jr who in Ginyu body. Gotenks Jr attack him which make him scared. Wh-why are you attacking me boss?! Gotenks Jr use Milky Cannon. Gahh! Raspberry! You handle them! Yes Sir! Trunks punch him through in the stomach also Appule as well. I want this shit to be over it...

Trunks and Gotenks Jr and Krillen and Gohan went outside and laid the Dragon Balls on the ground. Hey! Ginyu land on the ground with Gotneks Jr body. You think you can escape easily? Actually yeah... we thought so too... Im not done with you yet... Goku appear. Golku use kamahamha on him. then Gotenks Jr set a few punches and use MIlky Cannon oh him. Ginyu got up. IT TIME! CHANGE NOW! The beam head into Goku. NO! Gotenks Jr jump in to get hit. Yes! I got my body back! Gotenks Jr jump in joy. owwww i need a senzu bean... SENZU BEAN! Krillen(Present)toss the Senzu Bean to Gotenks Jr and he ate it.

Ymm~! Guldo appear and he use his psychic powers to trap Goku. N-no! CHANGE NOW! Ginyu got in Goku bod and now Goku is his body. Now around Ginyu body there is purple aura and then his eyes began to glow red. D-damn... Tien whispered to himself.. Goku! Are you seeing this! King Kai? Yeah it me.. now listen the city is in great danger! Goten your son is taking it over! Look! The Z Warriors look at the portal the city look dark everyone is wearing uniform some are getting killed... Oh my dende... Yeah but the girls are okay they are hiding.. 18, Videl and Marron and Bra and Pan are fine.. What about my Bulma! Vegeta yelled. She is Goten servant also Chi-Chi.. what?! We better hurry! Here Goten this what he look like. Goten was laughing evilly while his eyes are glowing red. G-Goten! You guys got to hurry! Don't worry... we got this!

GULDO HELP ME OUT! Yes si- Vegeta cut off Guldo head. D-damn it Vegeta! Vegeta(Past) use Galick Gun on him to kill him. Gotenks Jr kick Ginyu up in the air while Vegeta punch him to the ground. THAT IT! Ginyu smiled. CHANGE NOW! Goku jump in. D-damn it! Ginyu is now back to his body and Goku is back to his. Ginyu use body change at Vegeta but Goku throw a frog at the beam. Ginyu laid down on the ground like a frog. Ribbit.. ribbit.. he started to hop away. but the frog hop away as well.

Hmm... Gotenks Jr look at the Z Warriors they give a thumb up. Sooooo are we... going to another timeline?

They did it was fast forward..

Wait... All of them gasp execpt Trunks and Gotenks Jr. FRIEZA! You Have done it now... you have ruined my dreams... of eternal dreams and life... i was very close... but the dragon balls are petrified... too bad for poor Vegeta... but even more for me... Frieza land on the ground. Vegeta(Past) and Kid Gohan and Krillen stood in fear. It the very first time... i've been made such a fool of... he got angry then his eyes glow red and he turn purple and his aura was stronger.

Get ready... Frieza is cpming for us...

* * *

This took alot of plannning... but i hope somehing good happnes i just hoping Goten will turn back to normal~!

Next: Frieza Saga

Later: Android Saga

Soon: Cell Saga

Remember to R&R~!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The Frieza Saga! Frieza The Powerful Tyrant in the Universe!

CH 26 Glimpse: But i'll will warn you... I have three more transformation... Frieza held up three fingers but... he skip his other forms and go to his Final form instead. W-what?! Goku was shocked.

* * *

*With Goten*

DAMN IT! Goten slammed his hands on the desk he was pissed. They beat the Ginyu Force! Grrrrr! Damn it... but they won't able to defeat... Empower Frieza... the powerful tyrant in the universe... his eyes color is now red. hmmm they are still on namek... 18 Whispered to herself. Why can't we charge.

Because we are not getting killed! GOTEN! Chi-Chi was holding a frying pan in her hands. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU ARE TAKING CONTROL OF THE CITY. THIS IS NOT YOU! Goten gave her a cold look.

Chi-Chi hit him with the frying pan, Goten looked her with anger. Bitch... what the hell did you just do. What did you called me?!

Goten point at her and there was a straight beam which turn into stone. Pan was shocked. GRANDMA! Pan tried to charge but Bra and Videl caught.

LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I GOING TO KILL HIM! PAN CALM DOWN! NONONONO! GRANDMA! Pan was in tears. Bulma screamed. Oh my dende...

So... do you want to turn into stone like this bitch.. Bulma? NONONONONONONO! Bulma was cleaning the table. That what i thought... I bet those maggots will never get here... hehehehehheh...

* With our heroes...*

H... How dare you?! Frieza was angry his eyes were glowing red. How dare you maggots! Excuse me?! Trunks looked at him in anger. I will torture you slowly! Wh-What?! Vegeta was shocked now. Gotenks Jr was behind him. You are still there... Vegeta(Past) looked back at Trunks and Gotenks Jr.

YOU POP UP LIKE ANTS! How the heck does he know about ants?! Gotenks Jr cocked his eyebrows. Fine! I'll just kill you all! Frieza was not smiling at all. Frieza appear behind Gotenks Jr and punch and kick him.

Trunks grab Frieza and toss him in the sky and use his ki. Hi-His power level is crazy! Krillen(Past) was shocked. Do you think four ants can defeat a dinosaur...? I do! Vegeta(Past) replied. If we band together we might actually be able to win! I'll have you know their power level is rising!

And im... close to becoming the Super Sayain that you fear so much! Ho... Ho.. ho...! I was wondering what you were going to say... Gotenks Jr punch him in the face. FINISH KAMEHAMAHA! The yellow beam hit Frieza.

YOU REALLY PUSH MY BUTTONS! Freiza was pissed off and Gotenks Jr charged at him.. Are you sayain? Another surviving monkeys! TRANSFORM FRIEZA! Why don't you show everyone your real form right now?

T-Transform. Krillen was in shocked. There are some aliens who can transform who can transform when a particular situation calls for it.. Gotenks Jr and Trunks were fighting Frieza while Vegeta(Past) was talking. Heh heh heh... hm hm hm... Frieza chuckled.

BIG BANG KAMEHAMAHAAAAAA! Frieza got hit and got pissed. THIS MAY KILL YOU! Kid Gohan kick him in the air and Krillen sent him to the ground. You want to die so badly...

But i'll warn you... I have three more transformation... Frieza held up three fingers but... he skip his other forms and go to his Final form instead. W-what?! Goku was shocked.

Here a little reward for angering me... Frieza eyes flash red. Freiza hit Gotenks Jr and punch him in the face and kick him. GAH! Gotenks Jr grab his tail and toss him.

D-do you ha- do you have a plan to win?! Sort of.. You're really confident Vegeta... Or perhaps... did you go crazy from fear...

Smile while you still can Frieza For i am the Super Saiyan that you have feared your entire life. IDGAF... Bitch you just jealous from my Super Saiyan swagger! Oh for fuck sake... Frieza tail grab Vegeta and toss him to a rock then he looked at Trunks and Gotenks Jr. You be my next oppenent... bring it on bitch... Trunks smiled.

Is Frieza a girl? Cause he look like one to me and his voice sound like a girl... Gotenks Jr asked questions. Is he a homo or is he gay.

Freiza punch him and the stomach. Gotenks Jr cough out blood. This is no fun... You seem to have lost the will to fight... Piccolo appeared. Hey! Kid Gohan was surprised to see him. Sorry i kept you waiting... M-Mr Piccolo! Another Namekein... will then... Vegeta is done... I'll play with you next!

Gotenks Jr use a new move... EAT THIS! SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK! Trunks was surpriesd that they learn his fusion move. A ghost appear from Gotenks Jr mouth. Im a ferell... im a ferell... GO NOW! The ghost head to Freiza and he smacked it but it exploded. Oh? You're quite strong... I almost want you for an underling... Heck no! Gotenks Jr use his ki at him.

Goku(Past)was flying then he land on the ground looking at Frieza. Sorry I'm late.. I'll take care of the rest... Kakarot... listen... Frieza destroyed our home... the home of the Saiyans, Planet Vegeta... P-Please.. Please Defeat... Defeat Frieza... Defend our race... P...lease... Vegeta...

You're not dead yet? Such a die hard... Alright Vegeta... this is for you... Goku buried his body. Im a Saiyan... raised on Earth! For the sake of the Saiyans, and the Namekians... and all the countless helpsless people you mercilessly killed! I will defeat you! Goku use Kamehamaha on him and Trunks use Finsh Buster. What a fool... Freiza made a disappointed face.

Gotenks Jr kick,punch and punch and kick him him to the ground. What a stubborn guy! I'm starting to annoyed! Me, too...

Maybe i'll quit with the warmup and start fighting seriously!

Me, too! Goku punch him in the stomach. That hurt! THAT HURT! Frieza will you give me a sec... i don't know if it'll work... but there is something i have to try... huff... hufff.. hup... GOKU USING THE SPIRIT BOMB! Krlllen(Past) yelled out. Piccolo(Past) hit him with his fist, Gotenks Jr looked at Goku(Past) while his dad is fighting Frieza.

P... Planet Namek... all the planets in the solar system... and everything in the galaxy... please share your power with me... I'll admit you're not bad... but it's still not good enough to beat me... I don't know wha- Trunks kick him the face, WHAT THE HELL?!

Sorry just your talking is getting boring to me... bitch... Frieza punch in the face. DUDE WHAT THE HELL?! EAT THIS Frieza was pointing laser at Trunks. Look! Trunks pointed at the sky which shown the Spirit Bomb. HUUUU AAAAAA! Goku toss the Spirit Bomb at Frieza. Oh.. my... kami... sama... UAAAAAAAAA! Goku felled on the ground tired. Good job Goku... Daddy! Good one best bud~! Gotenks Jr walk off. Well th-MMPH! A hand grab Gotenks Jr mouth. GOTENKS!

A laser point at Piccolo chest which made a hole. N-no way! Krillen was shocked to see Frieza. MR PICCOLO! Frieza was angry.. he left eyes was glowing red and he was holding Gotenks Jr and toss him to the rock. GOTENKS! Gohan(Present) and Trunks ran up to him. Fine! I'll just kill you all! Frieza point at Krillen and point to the air. S-Stop it. Friezaaa! He clenced his fist. GOKU..! Krllen exploded afront of Goku eyes. Trunks and Gotenks Jr was shocked too oh my dende...

Goku got angry. H... How dare you... You... are going to pay for this..! GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Goku transform into a Super Saiyan for the first time it make all the rocks falled to pieces.

THAT'S ENOUGH FRIEZA NOW IM MAD! Goku punched him in the face an Frieza sent his ki but Goku evade them all it was heading to Gohan(Kid) NO! Gotenks Jr grab him. You okay? Y-yeah... thanks you... no prob.. Gotenks Jr put him down and he smiled then flied into the fight. Gohan(kid) was blushing(Oh dear XDD) D-D-dad... what going on?! G-Gohan... Take Piccolo and go back to Earth!

Oh... Oh...

Get out of here while I still have some control of myself! Go now! Y-Yes... Gotenks Jr felt like he wet himself. now.. im scared of Goku a bit more. THAT THE SPIRIT! Goku (Present)yelled out smiling. Thank you, Dad... i'll be waiting for you on earth... I will never forgive you for what you've done! W-Who are you...? You should know by now... I'm a Saiyan, from Earth... And i came here to beat you.. The anger you caused me... has awakened the legendary warrior in my heart... I am Son Goku! And I am a Super Saiyan! Goku use Supr Kamehamha on him. GAHH! Gotenks Jr use his new move again.

Trunks use Finish Buster on him. THAT IT! Frieiza held up his right arm and there was a big dark ball. BEGONE! There was a flash of light their was a big hole. and there were lava and thunder. Frieza smiled then he transform into his full power. Behold! This is my full power! Gotenks Jr punch him in the face. In 5 mins... this planet will become space trash...

What?! No... 5 mins is enough... Enough to defeat you and for me to escape.. Goku punch in him and kick him.

KAMEHAMAHAAAA! GAH! Kah! Gotenks Jr punch him in the face. Buying some time... to let those brats escape...? Buying time? There no need for that... You're going to die here anyway you know that! Heheheheheh.. I've heard enough from you! I'll end this now! Goku and Gotenks Jr threw a few punching. I'm going to finsh you, just like i did to your annoying earthling friend!

Your talking about Krillen? DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT KRILLEN! Goku yelled in rage and threw a few punching at him which hurt alot!

huff... hufff... What?! T-That's?! He saw the eternal dragon out in the background. I see... so King Kai... used the dragon balls... okay... I really don't know much about you... but you really helped me out... let me be the one to finish this though... okay... Son Goku... there was a aura around Gotenks Jr and Trunks also the Z warroirs as well and they disappear. Thanks you...

The gang appear in the city which was destroyed... so are we back home? no... Goku looked around the city. This is not our timeline... Well..well 17 it look like we have other people after us other than Trunks... we will make you our plaything... Trunks(Present) was fading away. Wh-what? Dad?! Your fading away Trunks! Piccolo was surprised. D-Does Goten want to get rid of you?!

Trunks felt tears in his eyes. Noononono... Gotenks Jr was fading away as well.. Wh-what?! If Trunks doesn't exist! Neither does Gotenks either! Gohan was shocked. No... Gotenks Jr has tears in eyes crying. nononoonononon! Gotenks Jr fell on the ground crying.

Chibi... why... why would you do this?!

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! O3O yep... i have no comment for this but my arms are killing me...

Next: Android Saga

Later: Cell Saga

Soon: Buu Saga(This will contain a memory that Goten or Trunks don't rememeber...)

Rememeber to R&R~!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The Android Saga! The End of Trunks and Gotenks Jr?

Chapter 27 Glimpse: There gotta be another way... to find the other history... Goku thought about it.

* * *

*In the present*

Goten eyes bagan to twitch. What... the fuck... just happened.. they just killed Frieza.. SHUT THE FUCK UP WOMEN I KNOW THAT!

Even you sound like Vegeta... Shut it... fine whatever... Marron saw a spider crawling on her nose and she began to freak out. 18 looked at her. Marron! Calm down... it just a spider.. Pan whispered to 18 ears. She HATE spiders... Videl began to count down. 3... 2... 1... all of them cover their ears...GAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHH! Marron yelled at the top of her lungs. Goten looked at them and smirked. Well hello bitches... what the hell you called me! 18 held her fist and clenched it tightly.

Goten use his psychic powers and tied them up tightly. Damn it... 18 whisperer to her self and repeating it. Im sorry... it okay. Videl smile at her.

Im just hoping that the boys get here quick... Bra has tears in her eyes trying not to cry.

Big brother... where are you...

(dawwww poor Bra missing her brother Trunks)

*With the gang*

I will avenge Gohan! I will! Trunks(Future) charged at the androids. Gotenks Jr looked at the Z warroirs.

Look like you guys got to handled this yourself... Goku looked at the androids. Don't worry i will get them... in a quick sec

Goku kick Android 17 and kick him and punch him stragiht to a buliding. KAMA-HAMAHAAAAAAAAA! The large blue beam hit the buliding making it explode. One down... one to g-OOF! Goku punch in the face by Android 18. How- HOW DARE YOU KILL MY BROTHER! Trunks(Future) was shocked to see Goku.. G-goku?

Gotenks Jr was crying on Trunks(Present) chest cause he is going to disappear from life.. Trunks was also crying as well.. Daddy! I don't want to disappear!

Me either son... me either...

Im sorry but this is for Goten! Goku punch straight in her stomach. GAH! Y-you bastard! I'll will kill you! GAHHHHH! 18 throw some pink bullet at Goku but he evade them all. Son Goku... i thought you was dead...

Think again Android 18... Android 18 eyes began to glow red and scream in anger. I WILL AVANGE 17! AND I WILL KILL YOU! 18 threw a few punches at him and he evade it all. Goku punch her in the stomach.

18 kicked him in the buliding. ooohhh there is bacon in here... Good...18 threw a few ki's there then it exploded. GOKU! Trunks(Future) yelled. Now time to finsh you lil-GAH! Vegeta punch threw her stomach.

That was for my beautiful sexy face... REALLY DAD?! Trunks(Present) yelled at him. 18 collapsed on the floor. Not bad dad... Trunks(Future) looked at him then looked away. Im perfectly aware of our power gap... I couldn't have beat them without you... i survived cause of you dad... I have to than- HUH?! WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO?! Damn it dad...

Trunks(Present) looked down at his futureself... Was Goten born in this timeline... Gohan shook his head in a sad way. no... he didn't... if Mom and Dad have sex... they would bore Goten... but unfortunately... Goku died... Goku took out a picture of himself and Chi-Chi and Gohan... and... Goten when he was a kid. What happend... to our little Goten...?

Ahhhhh i see... your the fools who missing your little friend also ruining my plans... All of the gang looked back at the girl who was speaking...

Hello fools... The name is Towa...im Dabura little sister. Goku and Vegeta was shocked. D-DABURA HAS A SISTER?! Yes... im the one who is controlling your little husband Trunks... Trunks was shocked to hear her said his name.. I did this for revenge for my brother that Goku killed!

Besides i made two changes in this history... T-TWO?! All of them were shocked. Yep i bet you can't find it... Gotenks Jr charged but he go threw her. Huh?! Little brat you can't fight me if your disappearing... from life... forever... Gotenks Jr was in tears. Goku charged but Mira was in front of her. I guess... we be leaving.. Ta-Ta~ both of them disappear.

DAMN IT! Our body is going transparent... Trunks held out his hand. Gotenks Jr started to cry harder. NONONONONONNONONONO!

There gotta be another way... to find the other history... Goku thought about it. Hey guys... Dende! What are you doing here?! Piccolo was surprised.

Im here to take you to that timeline... Dende put his hands in the center and there was blue aura around them... then they disappeared...

Good luck...

They appeared behind Trunks(Future).

Whew... we actually made it back... we are in my era... No matter what i got to bring peace here...?!

Y-your here?! Goku looked at the person who was there. It was... Cell?! in his perfect form?! his eyes began to glow red. All of them said it together execept Gotenks Jr and Trunks(Present). CELL?! Why are you in your perfect form?!

Let you know i aborsbed Android 18 and 17! Plus how do you know my name? Oh i got it... you time travel... and brought Goku... and Vegeta and Krillin.. and Yamacha... and Piccolo... and also Tien... i will exterminie you...

Goku Kick! Cha! Oof! Goku kicked him in the face then punch him and kick him and punch him. Vegeta transform into a Super Saiyain then kick him then Trunks(Future) use Finish Buster on him.

Then Gohan use his Super Kamehamaha. KAAAAAAMAAAA-HAAAAAAAAA-MAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAA! Cell was surprised. Your power... is inc- BOOM!

Whew... Trunks(Present) and Gotenks Jr wern't not transparent anymore. Yay~! I'm not transparent~! Trunks(Future) looked at them. Hey who are you?

You will find out in the future... Gotenks Jr smiled at him. Daddy... All of the Z Warriors disappeared. Daddy? What he mean about that? is he my son?

They were in the Cell Games Area they saw Hercule throwing punches at Cell which didn't do nothing..

Die... Cell eyes began to glow red

BOOM BOY GET OUT THE WAY! Gotenks Jr kicked him out of the way and do a back flip. I wanna fight you!

Hmm... a child fighting me... well well well... it on brat...

Bring it~!

* * *

Sorry for being inactive... and not working on this fanfic and i was busy...

Next: Cell Saga

Later: Buu Saga(This will contain a memory that Goten or Trunks don't remember)

Soon: Battle of Gods Saga

Final Saga: The Dark Saga... Z Warriors VS Dark Goten..


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Cell Saga! The Games Began!

Ch 28 Glimpse: EVERYONE STAY OUT OF MY WAY! Herucle yelled in anger and his eyes are glowing red. Whaaaaaa... Gotenks Jr eyes twitch.

* * *

*In the present*

Auggggghhhhhhh... Goten was bored to death he felt like he wanted to kill Bulma and the girls but instead he put them in a chamber.

The girls was seeing people screaming of pain and blood gushing out how Goten killed them...

It was a brutal...

Oh my dende... Bulma stood in fear. Bra stand behind her mother scared and crying. Why! Why Goten-kun! Why!

Mai and Pilaf and Shu were chain heading to Goten. Well hello bitches... especially the one in the center. HEY! Bulma and the rest of them looked at what is happening. It those guys again... Pan whispered to Bra ears. I know...

Why... the HELL DID YOU FLIRT WITH MY TRUNKS?! Goten eyes began to glow red.

Because he was hawt... because he wouldn't fall in love with you little brat... Goten eyes began to twitch.

Cause you was portrayed as... a whore... Goten pupils shrank. That it! Goten flick his fingers and the celings of spikes fell on them. The Girls gasped. Goten started to laugh.

THANK DENDE THEY ARE DEAD! it just show their bodies... it was terrifying...

Hehheheheheheheheheh... now no one won't mess with my Ouji-sama... anymore...

Oh my dende... 18 pupils shrank. Pan shook in fear. Videl hold Pan in her arms.

Gohan... Trunks please hurry...

*with our heores*

Gotenks Jr and Cell were fighting, their were throwing punches, ki's...

Hm... you know i don't see nothing wrong here... Trunks looked around. I don't see Towa or that other dude anywhere. I can't sense their ki anywhere either... Goku looked at Gotenks Jr and Cell fighting.

Hercule got sent flying. Owowowwowowowowo! Hercule held his nose. Gotenks Jr looked at him. Dude... calm down... It just a freakin punch...

Good! No- Wait... There was purple aura around Hercule he got up. What in the heck are you?!

EVERYONE STAY OUT OF MY WAY! Herucle yelled in anger and his eyes are glowing red. Whaaaaaa... Gotenks Jr eyes twitch.

Goku(Past) appeared and got ready to fight Cell. Hm... hehehehehe... Goku... get ready... Goku transform into a Super Saiyan. I been ready...

Hercule punch Gotenks Jr in the face. Gotenks Jr punch with a one hit ko!

We seroisly having so much fun! Cell smirked. Alright no more out of bounds! Cell beam hit the ground.

But... Hercule got back up. UGHHHHHHHh! Gotenks jr groans and kick him. WHY CAN'T HE TURN BACK TO NORMAL. He actually did...

Gohan... D-dad? Gohan(Teen) looked at his father. I want you to go against Cell... WHAT?! YOU COULD'NT CHOSE ME OR VEGETA BUT YOU CHOSE GOHAN?! Piccolo(past) looked at Goku in a angry tone.

O-okay Dad...

*few mins later cause of lazyiness...)

There were 6 Cell Jr's behind Cell. KIKIKKIKIKIK! One of the Cell Jr yelled out. but... Gotenks Jr use his Super KamiKaze Ghost Attack that kill them all.

UGGGGHHHHHHH! Son... what wrong with you? ALL I JUST TO GO HOME THAT WHAT! oh... don't worry we will get home soon to see your mother..

There was a purple arrow and it hit Gohan(Teen) GAHHHHHHHHH! Gohan(Teen) was now a SSJ 2... but his eyes was glowing red. Wait what?! Is Gohan is in our side? or on Towa side?! I won't let you get away with this!

Ahh... You finally show your true colors..., now that is interesting...

Gohan(Teen) kill three Cell's Jr in anger also Gotenks Jr was surprised to see this that make him a bit scared of him. Gotenks Jr kill a few more of Cell's Jr then he sense Towa Ki and he flew away leaving Gohan and Cell alone...

WHAT?! WHERE YO- I can sense someone else ki's out here... come one! Goku follow Gotenks Jr also the rest of the gang follow them as well.

YOU! Gotenks Jr land on the ground. You again... so annoying... I won't let you ruin our timeline! EVER OR EVEN CONTROLLED MY MOM YOU BASTARDS!

Hm... foolish boy... you might wanna watch your languages... i dont give a damn... you started to tick me off!

Mira got in front of Towa. I handled this brat myself... okay Mira... i be leaving now. Where are you going! Ta-Ta! Towa disappeared leaving Mira and Gotenks Jr alone.

Mira is a girl name dude... Mira looked at him. Your energy will be per- CHA! Gotenks Jr punch him in the face and shot a few ki's . Mira charged but Gotenks Jr kick him in the face and punch him in the face. my attack aren't working on you?!

GAHAHHH! Mira charged up but Towa appeared. Don't worry... I got stuff handled... Towa aim her spear at Gohan(Teen) and took his energy. Gah... what the matter Gohan?

Too scared?! H-How could you?! We be leaving now... Towa and Mira disappeared. D-dang it... Son?! What happend... it too late you miss them...

Oh well... plus we should be heading back to rescue Teen Gohan! Gotenks Jr flyed to the fight.

I Feelll so much powerful! Cell chuckled. hmph... what so funny kid? I so happy that i can avenge my father...

T-That... i want to- kill you with... my own hands!

Gotenks Jr appear behind him. Y-you? Hey Gohan...

It you... from Namek... and when we go against Vegeta... Who are you?

Gotenks... Gotenks Jr... Wi-will you help me fight Cell Gotenks? Gohan smiled at him. Gotenks Jr smiled back. sure...

Let do this! Gotenks Jr transform into a SSJ. WELL IT ABOUT TIME HE TURN INTO A SUPER SAIYAN!

Both of them punch and kick Cell and use kamehamaha on him. GAAHHHHHHHHHH!

There was a large blue beam that was heading to them. Kaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaa...HAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gohan use his Super Kamehamaha on to protect Gotenks Jr. G-gohan... Gotenks... thanks for everything... you...dad... and Vegeta... and Mr Piccolo make me more stronger... i couldn't done it without you and the warroirs...

Thanks you... _NOW GOHAN USE YOUR FULL POWER!_ Goku yelled from the other world. GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! the blue beam from Gohan side got much bigger. GAAAAHHH!

H-how c-can i lose... gwaaaahhhhhh...

Gohan turn back to his normalself and fell on the ground. Gotenks Jr smiled at him. Gohan(Present) walks toward him. Yep... i was the strongest in the tournament...

He reminds me of Goten a bit... The blue aura appear for our heores and disappeared leaving Teen Gohan smiling.

Thanks you Gotenks Jr... come back anytime you want... He began to blush and smiled.

Wait... was that me?! when im am older?!

The gang appeared in the sky. Hmm weird...

Buu aint scared of you at all! Goku was in his SSJ3 form. hmph... you maybe silly... but you are strong...

Look like we are here... the Buu Saga... Trunks smiled.

Oh those good nostalgia memories...

* * *

FINALLY WE ARE GOING TO THE BUU SAGA!

We are almost there to the end of the story...(aww ;^;)

Next: Buu Saga(This will contain a memory that Goten or Trunks don't rememeber...)

Later: Battle Of Gods Saga

Finale: The Dark Saga...

Remember to R&R~!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The Buu Saga! A lost memories...

Ch 29 Gilmpse: I love you so much Goten... Trunks(Kid) smiled at him and kissed his forehead. I love you too Trunks-kun...

* * *

*in the present*

D-damn... Goten growled.. They are almost here... They Beat Vegeta... they beat the Ginyu Force... they beat Frieza... they beat the Androids... they Beat Cell?!

Oh... well... they are at the Buu Saga... i bet they can't past Majin Buu... hehehehehe... his eyes began to glow

The Girls cheered in joy to hear the boys are coming to them.

Oh yes! They are coming~!

Please hurry boys! They is no time to lose!

*With our heores*

The Z Warriors flied to the fight but Mira got in front of them.

Grrr... you again... Gotenks Jr stop. I came for your little brat right there. Me?! Don't call me a brat! Where Towa?! Goku growled at him.

You won't find her... besides you be my opponent... Fine round two it is... Towa appeared and smiled. If you are defeated we will take your energy... Deal... GWAAAAA! Gotenks Jr transform into a SSJ and smiled. Let do this...

Mira punch Gotenks Jr but he evade it and toss him. Gotenks Jr use his ki's and punch him in the face. Mira grab him and toss him and send his ki's. Gotenks Jr charged up and flied toward him and disappeared and punch him in the face.

Mira haven't have a rival in a long time... show them so we can take control of the demon relem...

W-What?! Yamcha looked at her in shocked. Gotenks Jr grab his legs and spin him around and threw a few punches in the stomach and kick him. No! My Mira is being overpowered!

I won't lose to you!. Mira and Gotenks Jr charged at each other. EAT THIS! DIE NOW! Mira shot a beam at him. STAY OFF OUR PLANET! GWAAAAHHH! Gotenks Jr use Finish Kamehamaha on him which make Mira turn to dust.

*gasp* No! Towa was shocked. There no escaped! I'll get you for this! Towa disappeared

Let go! And go save myself! Goku flew to see what was going on over there, rest of them follow too.

T-There was... THREE MAJIN BUU'S?!

Buu isn't scared of any of you if you make a scary face! Gotenks Jr looked at them and sense thier ki's. They aren't so strong then us at all.. let finish this! Gotenks Jr punch him in the face and use his Big Bang Kamehamaha! WEEEE~! Majin Buu number one is down two more to... go?

We already handled them.. Vegeta held up one of them and toss him to the ground from falling from the sky. but there was more of them...

WHAT THE FUCK?! Gohan yelled that it echoed through the sky. THERE ARE MORE!

Buu will kill you all! D-damn... Gotenks Jr whispered to himself. What did you say/! Trunks yelled at him. Nothing! All Buu charged at them. WAIT!

Buu... listen... just wait two more days... their will be someone more stronger then you will come!

Stronger then Buu? No one's that! Y-yes! Yes there are! Trunks facepalm his face. Grr! Then bring 'em! Buu kill them! WAIT FOR TWO DAMN DAYS! Hmm... okay~!

Untill the strong guys comes! Buu will play with them! All of them smiled. Thanks but... bye! Goku and the gang disappeared.

Buu got angry. GRRR STRONGER THEN BUU?! I WILL GET THEM!

Our Heores were on Kami Lookout and they saw... Goten(Kid) and Trunks(Kid) about to fight Piccolo whose has his eyes glowing red.

Both of the demi saiyan looked back at them. D-daddy? Hey is that me i look sooooo sexy! Trunks(Kid) smiled. Trunks looked at himself as a kid he remember he was so childish and silly and a troublemaker.. he also cusses sometimes...

Gotenks Jr looked at them how his mother and his father look like. Goten looks soooooo innocent... he maybe sent from heaven... his name ment to be heaven... W-what wrong with Piccolo? Trunks? I don't know?!

Maybe we have to kick... his ass... Trunks smiled. O-okay...(he look so handsome...) Goten(Kid) Smile at Trunks... and also blushed. Trunks(Present) punch Piccolo in the face. EAT THAT!

Let kick some ass... Trunks(Kid) charged at Piccolo and Goten kick him while Trunks punch him in the face. Piccolo! Snap out of it! D-DIE! Gotenks jr hit him with a uppercut then Piccolo snap out of it. Huh? W-hat? YEAAAAAAAAHHHH! Gotenks Jr jump in the air then they saw Super Buu.

He was smiling then and he got serious... GAAAAHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING...?! Gotenks Jr jump to see Buu smiling so creepy. That Buu you idiot! Vegeta yelled at him.

Boys! Get to your fusion! Kay! Both of the demi saiyan got happy.

Fuuuuuuuu-sion! HA! Both of transform into... Gotenks... Gotenks Jr has his mouth open then he fainted. He gonna think that was a dream. Let go get that stupid Buu! He charged to him and punch Buu in the face. SUPER SAIYAN! Gotenks transform into a super saiyan.

GALACTIC DONUTS! Krillin(Present) use his Descroto Disc at him. EAT THIS. GHAAAWWWWWAAAAA! Super Buu ran away. Look he mad! Ta-ha! Gotenks Jr got up and saw Gotenks then he turned to see him. Sup dude! Gotenks Jr can't believe this is happening.. Um... gotta go bye! Gotenks Jr flied away following Buu.

Trunks chase after them also the rest of them as well they saw Gotenks Jr beating the crap out of Buu. WHY! CAN'T YOU! DIE!

I swear i wanna know where he got that from... Vegeta nodded and shocked how Gotenks Jr acting like. Then Gohan appeared and land on the ground. So... long time no see Gotenks Jr... Gohan your not dead! Goten was smiling. Yeaaaahhhh he look a bit different... Is that Gohan?! Piccolo was shocked

Then Buu transform into his kid self. GIGIGIGIGGIIIGIGIGIGI! Gotenks Jr and Krillin also Trunks charged at him, EAT THIS DESCROTO DISC! KIKIKIK! Kid Buu got hit also Gotenks Jr kick him from the behind and Gohan punch him in the face and Trunks kick him to the ground.

Kid Buu went up to the sky and there was a purple ball. Is he trying to destroy Earth?! Oh no! NONOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The world exploded but the gang disappeared and they were with Goku and Vegeta(Past) also Hercule then they saw Kid Buu. TA-HA! Wait is earth is destroyed or naw?

Let just kill Majin Buu! Kay! The Z Warriors got ready to fight.

*few mins later lazyiness.*

EVERYONE I NEED YOU GUYS TO SHARE YOU ENERGY! There was a big blue ball. I-It here! Goku(Past) looked at it. W-Woah! Hercule was surprised. Also Goenks Jr as well. Get away! Get Away! Let Go! Goku toss the ball toward Buu. Damn it... Gotenks Jr also help Goku. Thanks... Gotenks... HAH! Kid Buu was now... in dust...

Phew... we did it... Goku change back to a normal saiyan. PEOPLE OF EARTH! BUU JUST DIED! Hercule cheered. our heroes disappeared then they were at Capsule Corps. they travel in six months later(Where Dragon Ball Super is in)

Why are we here... it was night time. Daddy... im hungry... Gotenks Jr stomach growled. Goku knocked on the door. I got it! Bulma open the door. Huh? Goku? and... Vegeta?! I thought you was in here? Bulma... we are from the future... we are gonna rest here for tonight... I will let you guys sleep here for tonight. Do you have food? Goku and Gotenks Jr smiled.

Sure it in the kitchen! Goku and Gotenks Jr rush in the kitchen also Krillin and Yamacha and Tien cause they was starving. Mmmmm~! These foods are so gooooooood! Gotenks Jr and Goku was stuffing food in their mouth.

Hey mom... Yeah Trunks? Where little me at? Bulma was working on something. Oh he in the room with Goten... Okay thanks...

Trunks walk to his room and saw the door was crack open then he took a little peak. Yeah... i guess... Trunks(Kid) was sitting on the bed while Goten was sitting on the floor. But... Goten we got something else to talk about... What? Trunks(Kid) got off the bed and walk toward him. T-Trunks? He began to pinned the younger saiyan on the ground.

Trunks(Present) was shocked how come he doesn't remember this.. Trunks(Kid) smiled at Goten. I know you are in love with me... Wh- Goten was intreupted by Trunks when he press his lips to his. Goten was first was surprised that Trunks kissed him then he enjoyed it... Trunks looked at him with his lustful eyes.. then use his tongue to make the kiss hot and passionate.. that make Trunks(Present) nosebleed on the floor.

Trunks(Kid) broke the kiss and give Goten a hickey(which was gone when Goten reach 8) Goten blushed harder. Trunks-kunnn... it hurts... it will hurt a bit Goten... Trunks(Kid) put his hand on his cheek and kiss his cheek. I won't hurt you so bad... Trunks(Kid) speak in a soft husky voice.

Trunks pulled up Goten shirt and lick his nibbles. making Goten moan in pleausure. Keep it down... i don't want mom or dad to hear us... S-sorry Trunks... it okay... Trunks took off Goten shirt all the way also his undershirt as well, then he place his hands on Goten butt... then took off Goten pants off then use his teeth to take off his underwear.

Goten looked at his cute little penis which look a bit hard. Trunks(Kid) smiled at it how cute it looks he began to lick it making Goten fill with of pleasure. Ahhhhh Trunks-kun... Mmm... Trunks(Kid) licking from the bottom to the top then precum came out of it then Trunks put Goten small dick in his warm mouth to taste his cum it was soooooo good...

Ahh! Trunks! Trunks(Kid) began to suck on it fast. Ohhh Trunks i feel like im going to pee! Cum... cum for me Goten... I'm peeing! Goten cum got on Trunks face and mouth. Mmmmm~! Your cum taste so good Goten~! Goten blushed while Trunks took off his yellow top and shorts also boxers. Trunks(Kid) smiled at Goten. Jealous of my size? Goten can't belive that Trunks(Kid) penis is bigger then his... Goten was amazed by it size that he poke at it.

Ohhh,... does that hurt Trunks? Nooooo it feels soo good~! Lick it Goten... Goten lick Trunks dick making Trunks(Kid) moan in pleasure. Ahhh Goten you tongue is so damn warm...

Goten lick his precum then put it in his mouth looking at Trunks with his dark onyx eyes looking so innocent... Trunks(Present) was nosebleeding so hard. Why the hell i don't remember this? why?

Ahh i bout to cum Goten! Goten started to suck faster. I-im .. CUMMING! Trunks cum got on Goten face while Goten licking it off. Your still hard Trunks... You too... you such a naughty boy... Goten giggled.

Trunks(Kid) laid him on the bed and pinned him letting his throbbing dick near Goten's entrance he began to lick his lips. Enter me please... Goten begged him. Okay... Trunks was even turn on what Goten he insert it in and hump him slowy.

I love you so much Goten... Trunks(Kid) smiled at him and kissed his forehead. I love you too Trunks-kun... please go faster... mmnn...Trunks began to hump faster and moan in pleasure. Ohh! Trunks-kun! G-Goten! Your ass is so tight!

Harder! Faster! Ah! Damn! Trunks hump him so fast that he kiss Goten on the lips. T-Trunks... i feel like peeing again! Im so close to cum as well~!

AHH~! TRUNKS-KUN~!

G-GOTEN~! Both of them scream in pleasure when Trunks reach his load and there was semen on them while Trunks lick the sperm off his best friend. That was awesome.. Goten smiled. Yep it was~ Sooooo awesomeeeeee~

Trunks put on his clothes and put Goten clothes on. Hey... Goten... yeah Trunks? Will you be my boyfriend~? yes! I would love to~! Goten hugged him both of the demi saiyan was laughing.

Trunks(Present) hiding making sure that they aren't coming. BOYS~! Will you come here for a sec i need to test something on both of ya'll~ Bulma yelled from downstairs. Coming Mom! C;mon... new boyfriend... Trunks smiled at Goten. Okay Trunks-kun~! Both ran downstairs and saw Bulma was holding a gun which was a memory eraser gun. Trunks(Present) saw it.. oh dende... maybe Goten wasn't a virgin at all.. also me... damn it mom...

I just want to test this gun on you. It a Memory Eraser Gun i wanted to test on you boys~! O...kay? Hear it goes! The beam hit on them they don't remember about them having sex and also being in love with each other. Goten why are we holding hands? I don't know? Both of them let go.

Hey Goten let go back in our room and get some sleep.. okay Trunks-kun... *yawn* Night Mrs. Bulma. Good night boys~ YES IT WORKS~!

Gotenks Jr was full and looked at Goku. So are we spending the night? Yeah i guess.. Hey Bulma can we crash here tonight? Sure~! Yep we can~!

12:36 PM

Hey... daddy?

Yeah Gotenks?

When will we get home? We almost there... I can feel it~

Gotenks Jr nodded and smiled. Yeah...

I can feel it too...

* * *

We are almost to the finale~! Can't wait~!

I may write another Goten x Trunks story maybe invoivng Goten being OOC... cause he will be a yandere(oh dear that not good)

Two more chapters to go~!

Next: Battle Of Gods Saga

Finale: The Dark Saga

Remember to R&R


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Battle Of Gods Saga! We are almost there!

Ch 30 Glimpse: That it... HE GETTING MAD OVER A DAMN PUDDING. Gotenks Jr yelled out and Trunks slapped him behind the head.

* * *

Oh my dende... Goten has his eyes twitching he can't believe that they are closer to their timeline...

DAMN IT SO FUCKING CLOSE TO THE PRESENT! Goten slammed his hand on the desk. Grrr... they can't beat the God of Destruction Berrus... right... RIGHT?!

He going coo-coo~! Pan looked at Goten. He is going craaaaazzzzzzzyyyyy...

I'm just hoping they can't... Goten eyes glow red in the dark.

Did you hear their are ALMOST here! What... can go wrong... Mom don't said that... Bra whispered to Bulma ears.

The gang was appeared in the backyard 4 years later.

Huh... i thought we were asleep... oh no... Trunks facepalm his face also Vegeta also Gohan as well. What? This is a bad time to be here... Trunks saw his 12 years old self with Mai. Hey Mai i want to break u- Shut up kid! Your chest is on my shoulder... Mai blushed in embarrassment. Trunks(Present) covered his face in embarrassment. oh dende why are we here! WHY?!

Daddy?! Why are you with her?! Gotenks Jr looked at him in anger. Cause grandson she is pretending to be his girlfriend...Vegeta looked at him in anger. oh nevermind...

*few mins later*

GIVE IT! GIVE HIM THE PUDDING! Vegeta(Past) grab the pudding. Here you go Lord Beerus... Ahhh... Beerus tried to take a bite from the pudding but a ball hit it in the air. Vegeta was shocked to see this.

I-Im sorry... Goten and Trunks came running. Why didn't you catch the ball dude?! You threw it too hard Trunks! By the way... how did you did that crazy curve ball?

YOU IDIOTS! Lo- Beerus looked at his pudding which is on the ground and saw Majin Buu ate all the Pudding... NOW I'M MAAAAAAD! Beerus got angry and his eyes was glowing red. Trunks(Present) saw this. Goten is maybe up to something...

That it... HE GETTING MAD OVER A DAMN PUDDING. Gotenks Jr yelled out and Trunks slapped him behind the head. Owwwww... and i will handled you when we get back to our timeline... NONONONONONON SPANKING! You cussed... that means S-P-A-N-K-I-N-G... Gotenks Jr looked down on the ground upset. Whyyyyyy...

You called Buu stupid?! Buu makes you candy!

Your are a saiyan... you don't look like a Super Saiyan God...? Gotenks Jr made a weird look at him. A what... Goten! Trunks! Fuse to Gotenks! Kay! Goten(Past) and Trunks(Past) turn into Gotenks. Your really getting mad for some pudding? Im gonna beat you so bad... then you will learn some manners and stuff~! You know bad kids get a spanking right... Beerus grab Gotenks and spank him.

Gwaaaa! Trunks(Present) cover his face in embarrassment. OH DENDE WHY ARE WE IN THIS TIMELINE?! Vegeta was laughing seeing both of the boys getting spanked by the God of Destruction.

I don't even know who the hell you are ruining by B-Day party! Bulma went up to smacked him making all of the gang shocked also the Z Warriors from the present. Beerus smacked her back harder.

H-how could you... THAT MY BULMA! Gotenks Jr made this face: O_O Oh my dende... he felt like he wet himself. Vegeta(Past) turned into a Super Saiyan and charged at him and punch him YOU BASTARD. Huh... i still remember that moment... DON'T EVEN MENTION IT... Vegeta covered his face.

CURSE YOU! Berrus brought him flying and punch him in the face harder. WAIT! Goku appered. To become a Super Saiyan God... i need to gather energy from a righteous hear... share your energy with me! *few mins later due to lazyness...*

Goku was now a Super Saiyan God now... I-Im... a Super Sayian God? YES YOU ARE! Ohh cool... If you are stronger then me... i won't destroy Earth... fine... Goku charged at him at him and threw a few punches at him then Gotenks Jr kick him from the behind then Beerus punch him in the face. Now that impressive... there was a red ball it was heading Gotenks Jr but he kick it to the sky. Oh wow...

BOOM SHACKALA! Goku and Beerus was fighting till they were heading to the cave so they won't destroy the place. Beerus eyes was glowing red and charged at Goku. Goku evade him and punch him. Gotenks Jr and the gang appered and saw Goku and Beerus fighting.

NOW! All of the gang charged to the battle and Gotenks Jr and Vegeta kick Beerus and Trunks punch him in the face, Goku turned back into a normal saiyan. Oh no... Goku(Present) remember this... this was the best moment of his life to unleash his full rage well... Some other times he did...

Beerus shot a beam and falling rocks fell on him. Goku(Past) tried to escaped. GRAAAAA I WON'T LET YOU DESTROYED MY WOORRRRRRRRRLD! The gang from the present heard it then Goku(Present) grab them and head outside and heard Goku(Past) scream in rage he was a super saiyan.

Their was blue aura around our dear hero. That it...? I guess we fixed the timeline that quick... the heroes disappeared and their was finally here to their timeline...

WOOOOOOOOT! WE ARE HERE! Gotenks Jr jump around. Yeah umm... son look... The gang looked and saw their was a big castle it was dark... the whole city was dark and black... which make the gang shocked... Welll chibi... we are here and we are here to get our real Goten back!

The gang ran to the city and getting ready for the final battle...

Goten saw them and smiled..

Fools... you don't know who you are messing with...

* * *

The Final Saga is going to be longer... plus private message me to give me a ideas for the final battle~

Get ready... for The Z Warriors vs Dark Goten...

Finale: The Dark Saga

Remember to R&R~!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Final Battle... The Dark Saga

CH 31 Glimpse: There is no preview for this one... sorry~!

* * *

Since we last meet our heroes they gone through all the timelines and fixed them and stop Mira and Towa... Towa went back to her timeline and the gang head to fixed the Buu Saga then... The Battle Of Gods Saga.. so now our heroes is back to their timeline and going to fight Goten... and bring peace to our city once again...

Now let see what heroes are doi- oh they are on the run... They are running fast as they could to get to Goten and save the world...

The gang pass threw the crowd who are froze in time. Wait... Gotenks Jr stop and look around..

Everyone is frozen... hmm... Goku looked around and walk through the city... Wow... everyone in the city is frozen.. Yeah... it like we stop in time...

Hey overhere! Gotenks Jr saw the dragon balls was shattered . T-The dragon balls... Trunks pupils shrank.

It shattered... Vegeta notice they was getting closer.. C'mon you dumbasses! Vegeta flied over to the place

The gang catch with Vegeta... Vegeta beam the door down. Let go...

DON'T WORRY CHIBI IMMA COMING! Trunks ran up to the long stairs. Gotenks Jr saw a elevator and facepalm his face then Gohan press the button to get in.

*sigh* Dad... Gotenks Jr walk in the elevator also the gang walk in as well. Umm... Gotenks Jr looked at Vegeta.

My son is a idiot... Trunks was running up the stairs as fast he could.

Don't worry chibi i'm coming to get my real chibi back~! For the sake of the universe! With the Z Warriors in elevator they all made a not amused face execpt Goku looking around while Krillin is whistling while the elevator music played CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA. Gotenks Jr yawn. So how ya'll life been doing.. Well...

*few mins later*

Trunks was getting tired then he finally made it.. then he saw the gang was already there.

How th- Elevator... Gotenks Jr point at it. DAMN IT! Well we are here... Goku got serious and was in front of the door.

So are we ready? All of the Z Warriors nodded. Goku was about to push the door. Wait... Gotenks Jr stop him. Are we going to do this to mom?

Of course we have too Gotenks it depends of the world... if we don't do nothing then our world is going to be destroyed...

I know but still... it hard to hurt the ones you love Gotenks.. Trunks rubbed his head.

Vegeta beam the door down. Surprise Motherfucker...

*gasp* VEGETA~! Bulma got up to see her man. Well it about damn time... 18 looked at them.. D-Damn... Goten whispered to himself..

G-Goten... Trunks looked at him. Ouji...Sama? Goten smiled at him. Hello... hey chibi...

Im so glad you guys came here... i never thought you guys never come here... besides i got a special present for you son and Trunks-kun... my king...

Goten use his physic powers on Trunks and Gotenks Jr.

W-What?! M-Mom?! Goten clenched his fist then their was dark aura around them. G-GWAAAAAAA! Both saiyans fell on the ground.

T-Trunks? G-Gotenks? Trunks and Gotenks Jr got up and there was purple aura and their eyes was glowing red. Gotenks Jr charged at Goku and punch him in the face. W-What?! Trunks started to threw a few punches at Vegeta. D-Damn... Goten has a few powers from Towa! He hiding some things from his sleeves.

Look like we have to hurt them... badly... Piccolo crack his fist also Tien and Yamacha as well. Me and Krillin handled Goten you guys handled the rest! Gohan charged at Goten but he has some of the villains attacks.

EAT THIS PERFECT KAMEHAMAHA! Gohan and Krillin was shocked cause he learn Cell's attacks they evade it but there was two Goten's and kick both of them that headed to eachother.

Goku turn into a Super Saiyan and use Super Kamehamaha on Gotenks Jr and Trunks which sent both of them flying. Gotenks Jr charged up. EAT THIS BIG BANG KAMEHEMAHA! The blue orb got bigger and then the beam head toward Goku..

Goku use Instant Transmission and was behind Gotenks Jr and Trunks and use Super Kamehamaha on them again.

Trunks and Gotenks Jr got up still their eyes was still glowing red Vegeta charged at Trunks and threw a few punches at him. EAT THIS! Vegeta kicked him and punch him and sent him to the ground. T

runks was back to normal also Gotenks Jr as well. Huh? Where am i? Wha-What happened...?

No time for that... Goku toss them a Sezu Beans. Thanks..

GWAAAA! Goten uses Death Ball. EAT THIS FOOLS! Goku was shocked to see Goten using Frieza moves. The ball hits Gohan and Krillin. KRILLIN! GOHAN! Trunks and Goku yelled.

GOHAN NO! DAD! Videl and Pan yelled. Gohan and Krillin fell on the ground dead... G-Gohan... Videl has tears in her eyes. Goten land on the ground laughing.

Now... who next? Eennie Minnee miianee you! Yamcha looked at Goten. w-what... Goten point his finger at Yamacha chest and a beam went through him. . G...why... Yamcha fell on the ground dead.

YAMCHA! GOTEN STOP THIS! Goku yelled at him. Why would i? Come at me bro! THAT IT YOUR GOING TO DIE RIGHT NOW! Vegeta charged at him. DAD NO! Goten disappeared. Ohhh... poor Vegeta... miss his little opponent... because you can't do nothing at all... your are a weakling... SHOW YOURSELF YOU BASTARD!

Oh... i will show myself... Goten appeared behind him and crack his neck which kill him. V-VEGETA! Bulma has tears in her eyes. D-DADDY! Bra began to cry. Vegeta was dropped from Goten hands laid on the ground

It was only Piccolo... Gotenks Jr... Goku... Trunks... and Tien... only 5 left... 5 are dead... U-Unbelievable! Tien was surprised also Goku. Goten kick Tien behind from his back. Here it goes! CRUSHER VOLCANO! their was loads of saucer head toward Tien with cut his chest. T-TIEN! How the hell does he knows those moves?! Annnnndd... scene... Goten bowed down like a royal prince. Trunks made a not amused face he acting like he from the Giynu Force. woooooow... nice one...

Goten point his fingers to his head. SPEICAL BEAM CANNON! W-WHAT?! HOW DOES HE KNOWS MY MOVES?! Goten point it at Piccolo and there was a spiral beam that hits his through his chest. F-fuck you...Piccolo dies and laid on the ground. P-PICCOLO! Trunks yelled.

THAT IT GOTEN YOUR MAKING ME MAD! Goku transform into a SSJ3 in rage. That won't do a thing Dad...GRAAAAAAAAA! Goku charged at him but there was another Goten that grab him. L-Let me go! The orignal Goten spread his hands. Bye.. bye... BIG BANG ATTACK! Ohh... Crab brisket... BOOM! Goku was laying his head on the ground knockout. G-GOKU! All of the girls and Trunks and Gotenks Jr yelled. NO! NO! NO! MOM STOP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING! Son... i have enough of this... Besides your going to end up dead anyway...

W-What?! Goten was behind him and kick him and punch him then grab him and slammed him on the ground. Hehehehe... ERASHER CANNON~! G-GOTENKS NOO! Trunks yelled. BOOM! the smoke disappeared then Gotenks Jr was laying face down.. Goten land on the ground smiling.

U-ugh... Gotenks Jr got up a bit bruise... Y-You t-think... you can beat us m-mom... but yo-you c-can't be-at us... Gotenks Jr was in front of Goten. I-I W-WILL KEEP ON FI- Goten disappeared and kick him on the side of his neck which kill Gotenks Jr. He got sent flying to a wall. Gotenks Jr... was... dead... he never got beaten... but this is his first time being beaten...

G-Gotenks... Trunks was in tears seeing his son dies in front of his eyes.. No... Bra and Pan was crying. Bulma can't believe her own eyes that Gotenks Jr was dead.

G-GOTEN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! It just only me and you Trunks-kun... and the world... join me so we can take over the universe... NO HELL NO I WOULDN'T TAKE OVER THE WORLD CAUSE I DON'T LIKE HOW YOU ARE ACTING YOU YOU... BITCH! Goten puplis shrank... How... could you... Goten puplis started glowing red and the purple aura got stronger. YOU MUST DIE NOW! Goten charged at him in rage. Oh shit...

Goten punch him in the face and kick him and shots his ki's at him. GALICK... GUUUUUNNN! Trunks was shocked to see this.. Oh cr- GWAAAAAA! The beam hit Trunks which exploded which sent Trunks to the ground.

Trunks clothes was torn and he was bleeding all over the place.. his head... chest... arms... and legs... Goten was in front of him, Goten grab him by the collor and use his right hand which was a red ball. Any last damn words?! Trunks has tears in his eyes. G-Goten... if you are still in there... please i want the real you back! I want my real chibi! Where is my joyful.. seducing... cute... adorable chibi! Trunks began to cry he never cry in a long time. Please Goten... please turn to your normal self... Trunks brought Goten to his lips and pressed his lips toward Goten's lips.

Goten red eyes stop glowing and it was black onyx eyes again and his clothes was back to normal and the younger saiyan embrace him enjoying the kiss then they was in the air then all of the people that Goten killed was revived then the sky was blue and bright... and the world was colorful again then the demi saiyans land on the ground and broke the kiss. Goten fainted and Trunks catch him. Gotenks Jr got up and looked around the whole gang was on the hill where was flowers and grass everywhere. T-Trunks... Goten has tears in his eyes. Chibi... your back to normal.. Trunks... I tried my best to turn back to normal... but... i fail...

It doesn't matter chibi... Your back to normal... you know what better when we fuse... What? I get to look at you... Goten started to laugh. Be serious ouji-sama~! There my lovely chibi~! Shshshsh not in front of the kids also the gang~! Goten started to giggle. Gotenks Jr smiled and the gang started to smile as well.

Trunks toss Goten in the air and caught him kissing his cheek then kiss his neck. Teehee~! Then both of the boys fuse into Gotenks. Wow~~ I never expect this to happend~! Gotenks looked at his body. Vegeta and Goku and Gohan was shocked. Still sexy~! Gotenks smiled then unfuse smiling. Bulma and Chi-Chi smiled.

Yo~ Gotenks~! Gotenks Jr turn around and saw Josh his new boyfriend. *Gasp* Josh-kun~! Gotenks Jr jump on him. Where have you been~? Ohh it been a crazy day umm.. Mom... Dad? Goten and Trunks nodded. Thanks~! Gotenks Jr and Josh walk with each other talking about Gotenks Jr Adventure with his father and the Z warriors going through the timelines.

Goten and Trunks smiled at eachother and the gang join with them watching Gotenks Jr and Josh walking with eachother talking also loving eachother..

Our world is now forever in peace...

* * *

It not over yet it almost over one more chapter to go~! Then i will make another Goten x Trunks story which will have some gore... and OOC Goten in it... this took after Bulma B-Day party and Mai Ask out Trunks then Goten got extremely jealous and the title called: Bloody Roses

Remember to R&R~!

.:SliverStars:.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Epilogue... 8 Years Later...

Ch 32 Glimpse: No Glimpse this time...sorry~

* * *

8 years later... After the world is saved... Goten and Trunks was now in their 30's they also use the dragon balls to stay the same age also they did for the rest of the gang too.

With Goten... he is cooking food for his boys and husband... what i mean about boys... yeah you will see..

Trunks appeared behind him hugging him. Hey chibi~ Trunks gotten a bit taller then Goten now. Hey sweetie~ Goten kissed his cheek. What are you doing~ Trunks smiled and embraced him. Cooking for you and the kids...

Yes indeed both Goten and Trunks bore two more kids.. Mooooommm... daaaaad,,, The two kids was tugging on their pants.. they was name Goten Jr and Trunks Jr they look like Goten and Trunks when they was kids but the difference is that Goten Jr has Trunks personality and has purple hair while Trunks Jr has black hair and has Goten personality.

Moooomm... is food reaady yet? Trunks Jr tugged on Goten pants. It almost ready Trunks Jr... Daaaadd... are we going to spar later... since big brother Gotenks is hanging around with his boyfriend... Goten Jr tugged on Trunks pants. We are... but i want to spend time with you mother... But mom a dude... I know Goten Jr... i know...

With Gotenks Jr... he is now 16 years old and he is with Josh who is 16 years old as well. *laughing* Jo-Josh~! It tickles~! Gotenks Jr was laughing while Josh was nibbling his neck. Oh... Josh and Gotenks Jr... they are about to have sex right now..

My sweet boy... Josh took off his shirt and took off Gotenks Jr shirt and began to suck on his nibbles. Ohhh... Josh-kun... Josh kiss his cheek and took of his pants also boxers reavling his 7 inch dick.. Not even bigger then mines sweetie...

Gotenks Jr smile.. Suck me babe... Josh lick his dick making Gotenks Jr moan. Goten and Trunks was watching and told the kids to go outside and spar. Your ready to spar Trunks Jr~? Goten Jr smiled. You know i am~! Trunks Jr jump in joy. Both younger saiyans ran outside.

Ohh~! J-Josh~! I'm so close to cum~! Josh started to suck faster. Cum for me bad boy~! I'M CUMMING~! Loads of cum got in Josh mouth. Mmmm~! Damn Gotenks~! I never expect that~!

Josh began to unbuckled his pants and let out his 9 inch dick. OH MY DENDE~! Gotenks Jr blushed harder. It it... HUGE~! What wrong with big brother Gotenks Goten? Trunks Jr stop sparring. I don't know he maybe doing it with Josh~~~ Goten Jr cocked his eyesbrows up and down. Ewwwwww... Trunks Jr stick his tongue out.

Grooooossss... Goten Jr sigh. That my little brother... Goten Jr rubbed his hair. Teehee~!

Goten and Trunks was smiling seeing his son fucking with his boyfriend.. *sigh* He kinda remind of us when we was kids... yeah... Goten and Trunks smiled at each other then Goten sat on Trunks lap. I love you so much babe... I love you too~ Trunks rubbed Goten long black spiky hair and kiss his forehead. Oh~! Josh-kun~! I-it hurts... i know it will hurt little bit babe...

Wanna fuck? Goten smiled at him and cocked his right eyebrow up. Oh hell yes~! Trunks carried him to their room and shut the door to have some privacy..

And that put the end of Goten x Trunks: Love Story...

THE END

* * *

Thanks For Reading this story~!

Remember to follow me and review how good this story was~!

Remember Bloody Roses is coming soon~!(Another Goten x Trunks story)

Bye Bye~!


End file.
